There Goes the Neighborhood
by strictlyficly
Summary: After agreeing to help break the hybrid's curse, Elena starts to regret her part when it results in an old flame returning to Stefan's life. Role Reversal AU.
1. Chapter 1

Bonnie Bennett sighs as she comes to the clearing deep in the woods. Green eyes taking in the sight of something straight out of a scene she's seen in one of those moving pictures that the people of this century consider as a form of entertainment. She knew her sister was always one for dramatics but this was a bit much even for her.

Eight bodies scattered across the ground lying disturbingly still in various states of gore. Ranging from loss of limbs, gaping holes in either their chest or neck. Every inch of exposed skin―and what remains of their clothing―covered in blood.

Though Bonnie's attention is locked on the lifeless body in the center of the three circles of salt. Flashes of their life being forcingly beamed into her mind and it's not until she gets a full view of their face that she understands why. Not wanting to dwell on them she averts her gaze to the five in which she automatically assumes were casualties—two of which only being temporary—though the other three permanent. She feels for the latter, but it quickly fades upon the faint familiarity she feels radiating from one of the three still forms. In her personal opinion there was no point in mourning for a fallen witch. Especially one that willingly turned their back on their family to work for a vampire as far as she was concerned. With a wave of her hand she watches as the body turns into nothing more than a pile of ash. Doing the same to the others that she knows are not coming back to this plane. Afterwards returning her eyes to the body lying front and center with a face that manages to make her feel both anger and sadness.

"It's not her." A familiar voice rings out from behind her and Bonnie tenses but turns to face them with a look between amusement and annoyance at what she's greeted to.

"But you already knew that." Caroline Forbes deduces with a smile as she emerges from the trees in all her glory. Not a stitch of clothing and is in no rush to change it. An amused smile gracing her face when Bonnie's eyes drop down to her exposed flesh, before closing them and making a point to keep her green orbs above her neck once she opens them again.

"Bex filled me in on your plans, said Katerina thought that this would get her in your good graces." Bonnie smiles watching as the blonde rolls her eyes "Did it work?" She asks not being able to help herself.

Caroline stares at her sister for a moment then turns to the girl that looks exactly like their fallen friend and the vampire that dodges her like the plague. Though shows up when of use before going back to running when she shoots up, desperately willing air to fill her lungs. Brown eyes wide in fear as they dart back and forth between herself and the hybrid standing beside her. Suppressing a smile when her face goes red, averting those doe eyes after seeing her lack of clothing.

"Bonnie Bennett meet Elena Gilbert." Caroline takes it upon herself to introduce the two breaking the silence that has fell upon them.

"Gilbert?" Bonnie raises an eyebrow at the name remembering them to be firmly against vampires. Turning to the newly turned hybrid who nods her confirmation. "Isn't she bedding the baby vampires?" She questions motioning towards the two vampires laying side by side that have yet to regain consciousness.

"One," Caroline corrects, eyeing Bonnie curiously at the way she addressed the two but decides to play along "the other is still waiting for her to spread her legs."

"Pity," Bonnie states exchanging a look with Caroline before returning her gaze to the doppelgänger who looks affronted at the way they are speaking of her as if she wasn't there "It's not your fault. Being in a love triangle that you want no part of is practically in your blood." She elaborates when she sees the lost look marring the brunette's features.

Caroline laughs at Bonnie's pettiness, but nods her head in agreement as she eyes the doppelgänger "She's not wrong. Happened with the first, and the second and now you. Tatia was firm in her choice and it got her killed. Katerina strung them along despite knowing who she wanted and now she's forced to watch him be in love with her carbon copy. If I were you, I'd take advantage of the opportunity at hand" her eyes go to the two vampires before returning to the brunette "and go get your brother and run. Love is basically poison to your species."

"Tatia?" Elena croaks out, her eyes fixed on the blonde, having decided to ignore the bait―long grown used to the blonde's snide remarks―and focus on the name that sounds vaguely familiar but can't place where she knows it from.

"The first doppelgänger." Caroline answers, stilling when she hears a low groan. Causing both Bonnie's and her own attention go to the two vampires watching as they slowly regain consciousness. She shifts her attention to her friend and sees that Bonnie is holding her breath and right before she attempts to flee Caroline reaches out and grabs Bonnie's hand to keep the hybrid from doing so. Only lightening her grip when Bonnie snaps her gaze to meet her own. Gently squeezing her sister's hand when the raven haired hybrid lets out a deep breath after she says "You can't avoid him for forever." in a hushed tone, though makes sure it's loud enough that the girl at their feet can hear as well.

Elena watches on in confusion at the exchange but looks away when Stefan suddenly shoots upright. The vampire blinking several times after his eyes immediately go to Bonnie and is on his feet in the next breath. Watching along with Caroline as Bonnie takes a noticeable step backwards when Stefan takes a step towards her.

"Stefan," Elena calls his name in an attempt to get his attention, but it falls on deaf ears for his eyes are still locked on Bonnie. Watching her intently even as she shifts on her feet and breaks their stare.

"It was nice to see you again, Caroline." Bonnie says with a smile before turning on her heel to leave, ignoring the voice that calls after her.

"Bonnie,"

Caroline's eyes flit to Stefan who watches until Bonnie has disappeared through the thick of the trees with a frown on his face but before she can get a word out he's gone and her lips quirk upwards in amusement.

"Leave the girl, go and make sure Bonnie doesn't kill your little brother. I won't touch a hair on his girlfriend's annoying little head. She's served her purpose and I held up my end of our deal. I want Bonnie brought to my home no later than five thirty. You can handle that, can't you, Damon?" Caroline finishes her demand with a question as she turns to the vampire who has a look of contempt as he stares back at her.

"I'm not your servant."

"No," Caroline agrees with his sentiment "but you are her's. And she wants to keep you alive for the sake of her boyfriend so you will do as I say. Isn't that right Elena?" Caroline directs her question towards the brunette despite being fully aware is to busy staring in the direction that Stefan took off in. Going by the frown on the girl's face Caroline figures she's just now putting together what she thought was clear as day based on the reaction Stefan had to Bonnie's presence. Though the newly turned hybrid figures that an actual answer isn't needed because she knows that Damon will carry out her request without the girl's assistance. And with that in mind she looks at the dark haired vampire with a smirk when he rises to his feet with a scowl on his face before speeding away.

"Who is she?"

Caroline blinks then turns to the brunette at her feet that is meeting her gaze head on and for the first time since they've been in each other's presence she knows that the increase of Elena's heartbeat isn't from fear. At least not stemmed from uncertainty of whether she'll walk away alive or not.

"She's not Katherine."

...

She's halfway back to the car waiting for her on the side of the road when she hears a rush of wind that makes her hair whip around wildly. Yet doesn't phase her in the slightest as she continues to make her way through the woods.

"Stop walking,"

She's sure it was meant as a command and she wishes that it came out as such so she would have a valid excuse for the anger that is bubbling inside her. But the breathless tone that comes out instead leaves her paralyzed. The effect prolonging as she feels her back pressed against the trunk of a tree and finds herself staring back into a pair of painfully familiar green eyes filled with a mixture of rage and hurt. Pleading for an explanation that she can't bring herself to offer. And instead of reversing their positions as everything in her is screaming to do, she allows it. Waiting for him to find the ability to form a coherent conclusion of all the thoughts that are clearly rushing through his mind.

But as soon as he seems to do so Bonnie hears the snapping of twigs paired with an out of breath voice calling his name over and over again in the distance. Effectively bringing her back to the reality of the situation and she lifts her hand to grab his throat. Sending him careening through the air, crashing into a tree with such force it tumbles over taking several others down with it causing several birds to take off into the air while other creatures flee. All making various sounds of disapproval at her outburst. With a mask of indifference she watches as he groans and rolls until he hits the ground with an audible thump before pushing herself off of the tree. Straightening her clothes and turns to continue to make her way back to the main road after seeing the doppelgänger burst through the foliage. Chest heaving as the brunette rushes to Stefan's side, dropping to her knees pulling the vampire into her lap, running her hand down his face. Doing an admirable attempt of pretending to not have noticed her own presence as she checks on Stefan's well being. And Bonnie wonders just how much the girl knows about her.

A small smile tugs at Bonnie's lips when she sees Damon Salvatore leaning against the idling Rolls Royce with his hands in his pockets, uprighting himself when he sees her.

"Not the reunion I was expecting but at least I was right about something ending up broken."

"Aren't you supposed to be guarding the doppelgänger?" Bonnie questions ignoring his greeting.

"Her brother is lurking in the bushes, she's in good hands."

"You honestly believe that the baby hunter has a chance against Caroline?"

Damon raises an eyebrow at her, wondering how long she's been in town until she answers his unvocalized query.

"You think I'd come back here without knowing what to expect?"

"He'll die trying."

"Classy as ever." Bonnie comments with a smile.

"So that's it?" He frowns when she nods to the man who wordlessly opens the door to the backseat of the car in response waiting for her to climb inside. Wondering for a moment if the man has been compelled since he's done nothing but wait for her orders aside from the side eye he initially gave him upon his arrival.

"I only came to see if the rumours of Care breaking her curse were true. Nothing more, nothing less. You know I'm never one to linger."

"Unless given a reason to." Damon points out.

"Is there?"

"Your friends seem to think so." He replies in regards of the several vampires that have breezed into town since the wolf in sheep's clothing made her grand homecoming in hopes of breaking her curse.

"Caroline came with a goal that she just accomplished, I doubt that she has any plans on staying here for much longer. Katherine is putting as much space as she can between herself and this town as possible. Bex is on a plane to Miami as we speak. Marcel is quite happy in New Orleans. Kol took off after telling me where Caroline was doing the ritual. Klaus is off being Klaus. And unless Bex has her information wrong, you're infatuated with your brother's girlfriend which leaves very little time for me."

Damon ignores the barb opting to place his hand over his heart, batting his eyelashes as he feigns being touched at her slip up to which she rolls her eyes.

"Mystic Falls is nothing more than nostalgia that only holds for ten minutes and it's back to being as interesting as a small town can be. Which isn't at all." Bonnie adds in an attempt to gloss over it.

"Hasn't been the case lately."

"And the causes are either already gone or have accomplished what led them back here in the first place." Bonnie replies in a bored tone.

"I have a feeling that if you stick around that things will get very interesting."

Bonnie stares at him for a moment "Unlike you I have no interest in being a thorn in your little brother's relationship or being a part of a love triangle—or square, in this case—doesn't sound appealing. So I'm going to have to pass but you have fun with that." She says through a smile as she climbs into her car looking up at her driver who places his hand on Damon's shoulder effortlessly lifting the vampire off of the ground so he can close the door, placing the elder Salvatore back down afterwards.

Damon presses his lips together at the man's audacity. Taking a moment to close his eyes to find out where Elena is to make sure Caroline hasn't gone back on her promise. Only to wish he hadn't bothered when he hears the brunette attempting to soothe whatever beating Bonnie put down on his little brother. At least until she shifts the topic from his well being once he assures her that he's fine to asking for an explanation. Despite the curiosity that urges him to stay and listen he figures that he can just go to Baby Gilbert or Caroline to fill him in later on and speeds to the other side of the car. Taking it upon himself to hop in, smirking at the driver through the rearview mirror when the man shoots him glare only turning away when Bonnie instructs him to drive.

Not being able to help himself, Damon turns to look in the back window just in time to see his little brother walking out onto the road, and raises his hand in conge. A taunting smile on his face as the car rounds the curve of the road until Stefan is no longer in sight.

"Have you ever heard the saying "You should quit while you're ahead"?"

Damon frowns and turns to Bonnie.

"You should take it take it to heart this time around. Women don't leave Stefan without a reason."

"Then what was your's?"


	2. Chapter 2

She waits patiently in a booth towards the back of the Mystic Grill for the arrival of the latest addition to her bloodline, eyeing the menu with slight distaste. After writing off each and every one of the options she closes the laminated bind and places it on the table, opting to look around the restaurant taking in how drastically it has changed from the last time she stepped foot into the building. She'll admit that it is more appealing to the eye and significantly more sanitary, but going solely by the smell of the food she knows that the quality has certainly taken a decline. Though to her surprise the alcohol doesn't seem to have fallen to the same fate.

"Maybe she's not coming."

Bonnie shifts her gaze away from the bar to the dark haired vampire currently seated next to her "Did you text her, informing her of your attendance?"

"No," He answers looking at her as if he's questioning her sanity.

"Then she's coming." Bonnie replies, smiling when he makes a face at her, mockingly bringing his hands together as he compliments her snark "So are you ever going to tell me what Caroline sent you after me for or are we just going to keep pretending you're tagging along because you missed me?"

Damon grins "I did miss you, actually." he admits "She wants to see you. Didn't say what for, just wants me to get you to her home by five thirty."

"Ooh, a deadline." Bonnie teases, stilling when she senses a familiar presence and looks up to the door watching as Elena Gilbert enters hand in hand with Stefan Salvatore. The brunette coming to an abrupt stop once she looks to her left and sees that no one is at her side and she turns to look up at Stefan giving him a look before turning back to the door, pulling it open and reaching her hand out, forcibly dragging a reluctant Lucy Bennett inside.

"Stefan and I will only be a few tables over if you need us. Besides from what you've told me about her, I doubt that she'll cause a scene in front of all of these people." Elena says in a comforting tone, rubbing her friend's arm in an attempt to soothe her nerves.

"Hm," Damon hums "Maybe it's you that she doesn't want to see."

"Would you?" Bonnie questions, ever since her descendant became aware of her full nature she has been understandably wary of her. Though it's never been to the point of not wanting to see her and Bonnie wonders what caused the change but when she feels a shift in the air as another presence makes itself known to her it clicks and she forces herself to take a deep breath.

"She could do worse than an 'aunt' with homicidal tendencies that rarely ever get acted on, and loves to spoil her like the little brat that she can be." He responds after noticing the effect Lucy's arrival has had on her mood.

Bonnie smiles raising her hand to his cheek, appreciating his attempt at being sensitive to her feelings.

"Damon? Bonnie?" A voice calls out making both vampires in question look up to see Lucy and Elena staring back at them with looks between confusion and surprise, while Stefan has a stormy look in his eyes and a clenched jaw as his stare is fixed on the hand resting on his brother's cheek.

"I didn't know that you two knew each other." Lucy says eyeing the two curiously. As far as she knew Damon only knew Emily and maybe a handful of Bennetts that came after her. Being as though Emily was the only one he ever really talked about and claimed that she trusted him to look after her bloodline. Despite having to have known that Bonnie has been watching over them all for years. She observes the scene before her in silence as Bonnie removes her hand from Damon's face as if she were a child being caught with their hand in the cookie jar. Then to Elena who slides into the booth until she's beside the elder Salvatore asking what he's doing here. Feeling a stab of disappointment in her friend, she flits her brown eyes to gauge Stefan's reaction to his girlfriend's actions only to see that he's too busy staring at Bonnie to even notice and she frowns feeling left out.

"Oh me and Bon Bon go way back." Damon grins turning away from Elena to put his arm around Bonnie's shoulder pulling her close ignoring the grimace Bonnie makes before she swiftly grabs his wrist twisting it until it snaps, placing her other hand over his mouth to muffle the groan he makes at her reaction to his touch.

Bonnie turns away from the elder Salvatore who is currently rubbing his temporarily broken wrist to look at her descendant after regaining her previous composure "I met Damon before he was...this." she motions towards him with her hand "Back when he was kind of sweet."

He scowls and abruptly turns to look at Bonnie making it clear that he disagreed with her description "I was never-"

"You were as soft and polite as they came." Bonnie cuts him off with a laugh "At least until you let that wench convince you that vampires should embrace their natural instinct. That the ones that don't indulge are a disgrace. It doesn't make them smart, it makes them boring and give all vampires a bad name." She finishes her rant with an eyeroll.

"Wench?" Damon looks at her amused that her disdain for their mutual ally has yet to fade "Careful Bon, your age is showing."

"As opposed to your's that has yet to make an appearance." she retorts turning back to Lucy ignoring the question in her eyes as she says "You didn't tell me you were bringing your friends."

"You didn't tell me you were bringing your's either." Lucy retorts, even more taken back than she was initially at their apparent relationship when Bonnie doesn't deny how she addressed the dark haired vampire.

"Wasn't planned, he tends to invite himself. I just never make him go away unless it's someone that will kill him without warning or second thought. Your powers have seemed to stop responding to your emotions so I didn't think much of it. But I just wanted to see how you were doing, make sure you didn't go and try to stop the ritual."

"You've never broken a promise." Lucy explains her reason behind not showing up despite Bonnie's request not to.

"Bonnie Bennett meet Elena Gilbert."

A small frown settles on Elena's face when Caroline's introduction floats back into her mind. Her eyes going from Lucy to Bonnie taking in the subtle similarities the two share "Wait, this is the aunt that you were always talking about?"

Lucy nods shifting her gaze back to Bonnie who doesn't seem to be concerned with what Elena's said. As her ancestor's eyes only go to Damon, the two seemingly sharing a silent conversation ending with him lifting his shoulders and laughing along with Bonnie after she swats at his chest. Both vampires clearing their throats and sitting up straight in perfect unison when they look up to see Stefan, Elena and herself staring back at them as if they were dealing with small children before Bonnie lifts her arm, pushing the sleeve to her coat back to look at her watch. Causing a frown to settle on Lucy's face since the only person that she's ever gotten to see a glimpse of Bonnie's personality being when Kol came around. Rebekah and Caroline as well though considerably more subdued. Bonnie taking on more of a mother role to her three obnoxious children whenever Lucy were around the three vampires.

"But you're a vampire." Elena says after she recovers from Bonnie's interaction with Damon.

Bonnie's eyes snap from her watch to the doppelgänger causing Elena to flinch, then shifts her green eyes to Stefan who presses his lips together and looks down. A bitter smile pulls at her lips at the realization that Elena had no idea of her existence until today. "Let's just say that Caroline and Niklaus aren't the only hybrids walking around." Bonnie discloses then starts to move until she's at the edge of the booth, rising to her feet "The next time we meet, you come alone." she states, her voice leaving no room for argument as she looks at Lucy who looks ready to refute her demand until Bonnie's eyes narrow slightly and Lucy quickly nods her agreement "And I'm picking the establishment." she adds slipping her hand into the pocket of her coat pulling out her wallet, taking out a black card holding it out for Lucy to take. Watching as her descendant's eyes light up and immediately reaches out for it but pulls it out of her reach right before her the young witch is about to take it. Waiting until her eyes snap up to her own. "One dress, a pair of heels, earrings and a necklace. A wrap if you choose something that's backless." Bonnie directs "My driver will pick you up tomorrow to take you to that shopping center you're always asking about. And yes, your little friends can go with you, but not the Lockwood boy."

"We'll go to dinner this Friday." Bonnie adds when Lucy places the card in her purse.

"Okay," Lucy agrees, frowning when the hybrid starts to walk around her "That's it? It's just that you usually stay in town for at least two weeks and we go to dinner on your last day before you take off." She explains when Bonnie raises an eyebrow.

"I have things to do." Bonnie offers curtly.

"Things to do, vampires to avoid." Damon murmers, flinching when Bonnie cuts her eyes at him.

"What kind of things?"

"Things that I'm not going to talk about in front of your friends."

"Excuse you," Damon frowns at Bonnie "We" he motions between himself and the youngest of the Bennett line "are not friends."

"Damon, stop talking."

"Shut up, Damon."

Bonnie and Lucy say at the same time, both having grown tired of his commentary. Earning an eye roll from the vampire as he folds his arms over his chest and leans back in his seat. To which Elena blinks and looks to Stefan who only looks amused.

"At least stay until Caroline leaves."

Bonnie laughs "Yeah, that's not happening. I'll try to see if Bekah will come back in the meantime." She offers in consultation, knowing how well the two get along.

"Okay, "Lucy readily agrees but frowns when a thought occurs to her "Wait, how do you even know about me and Mason?"

"I met his uncle when you had that secret party in the woods that he convinced Tyler to supervise and not tell anyone about. We stayed in touch and talk from time to time." She answers with a lift of her shoulders as if it were no big deal.

"Gross," Damon comments, only realizing he voiced his thoughts when Bonnie slights him with a look.

Bonnie forces herself to take a deep breath to not act out on her urge to snap the raven haired vampire's neck then shifts her gaze back to Lucy who seems to have jumped to the same conclusion going by the mortified look on her face "We're friends." She rushes to get out in an effort to placate her.

"Lockwoods don't hold the ability to be friends with women." Damon states with a shake of his head enjoying watching Bonnie squirm.

"The same can be said for Salvatores but here we are." Bonnie smiles.

"If it's not at least one, it's the other." Damon counters, smirking when the smile on her face drops and she quickly turns to Lucy holding her hands out as if she were apologizing though her eyes are warning her to not ask questions.

"I'll see you Friday, wearing what I told you to buy, not whatever you splurge on." Bonnie instructs turning on her heel to leave and jumps when she nearly runs into Stefan.

"Bon, I" He tries to explain but stops when she looks up at him as if she were daring him to say one more word. Knowing that she's reached her limit he presses his lips together and moves so she can leave. Letting out a long breath when she doesn't even bother with a parting glance.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" Lucy asks, hands on her hips as she looks back and forth between the two vampires and the doppelgänger. Taking a step back when Damon slides out of the booth.

"No," Stefan shakes his head "not particularly." Watching with narrowed eyes when his brother comes to a stop right in front of Lucy.

"Stefan and your Aunt used to..." Damon trails off opting to cluck his tongue twice and whistle, smirking when the young witch's eyes widen "But you didn't hear that from me." He whispers before slinking off looking smug as ever.

"Please tell me this is just Damon being Damon." Lucy pleads turning back to the couple as soon as she sees him walk through the front door, knowing that he enjoys making people feel uncomfortable.

* * *

"Aren't you coming?" Bonnie looks over her shoulder when she notices that Damon hasn't made a move to get out of the car.

"No," he answers "Do you mind?" He nods his head in the direction of her driver who lets out a deep sigh, clearly not happy with the prospect.

Bonnie stares at him before glancing at the mansion taking it all in then bends down to look at her driver "You can snap his neck if you need to." Then looks to Damon who rolls his eyes and turns to face forward.

"Just don't leave without saying goodbye this time."

"I won't." She smiles when he looks back at her, then to her driver nodding her head.

After they pull out of the circular driveway she turns around and heads towards the door, not getting the chance to even reach for the handle when it suddenly swings open and Caroline is staring back at her with a wide smile on her face.

"If you wanted to see me all you had to do was ask, you didn't need to send Damon."

"Where's the fun in that?" Caroline grins.

* * *

Damon is taking the first step of the stairs to go to his room when he hears a strong rush of wind and turns around fully expecting to see Caroline since it seems to be her way of greeting him lately and is left momentarily stunned when he sees Stefan staring back at him since his brother has never been one to use the perks unless necessary.

"Where is she?"

"Hello to you too, Stefan. How am I doing? Oh, I'm fine aside from the fact that your demented blonde pitbull just made me do her bitch work."

Stefan stares at him making it clear that he isn't amused.

"Relax, Bon has no plans of staying. I tried, but she said that she doesn't want to and you know how she is. So you have nothing to worry about. Elena is in no danger." he pauses "At least for now."

"Where is she?" Stefan repeats.

"Why do you care?"

"Just tell me where she is."

"She'll kill me."

"You'll come back."

Damon chuckles but still doesn't budge.

"I just need to talk to her."

"Are you forgetting that your last attempt ended with you being tossed like a ragdoll into a tree?"

"Damon,"

"Tell you what, if you go to Caroline's and she's there then I can't tell you anything about her, ever. But if she's at" he stops when he Stefan straightens before blurring out of the room "the lake…" He trails off not bothering to finish, closing his eyes feeling the air deflate from his lungs and his shoulders drop.

* * *

"Come on, at least join me for a swim. Like old times." Caroline pleads as she walks arm in arm with Bonnie through their old stomping grounds "Please," She drags out the word as she bats her long lashes at her sticking out her bottom lip for added effect.

"Caroline, it's not the old days anymore, we can get slapped with public indecency."

"We're practically in the middle of nowhere. Law enforcement only comes out here when the children throw their little parties in the woods. And what officer in his right mind would give us a lecture about being naked in the water?"

"Maybe one that actually does his job."

Caroline rolls her eyes "You used to be so much fun, what happened? It's like you and Bekah switched personalities on me."

"Well one of us has to be the level headed one and we all know that you can't be. Klaus has rubbed off on you over the years."

"Oh don't even,"

"Trouble in paradise?" Bonnie teases when Caroline stops and looks away with a frown on her face.

"There was never a paradise to begin with. He allowed me to be set up in his place. Esther didn't only see me as an abomination. And now he wants to try to help me keep both of my natures in check because he knows how hard they fight against each other and is an expert in keeping them equally balanced? I don't need him to help me."

"Is that why you're trying to get me to stay?" Bonnie questions since she knows the feeling all to well.

"No, I want you to stay because this is our home. With the exception of you everyone has agreed that it's time for us to come back. They're just all off tying up loose ends."

"And that's supposed to make me want to stay here?"

Caroline closes her eyes and sighs "He wants to apologize, he's been trying to find you for years."

"Tell you what," Bonnie waits until the blonde gives her, her undivided attention "I'll talk to him when you talk to Katerina."

Caroline balks at her "That is not the same thing!"

"She spoils your plans to break your curse and runs from you for centuries. He erases me from Stefan's mind after snapping my neck and trying to stick me in a box. Yes, I see exactly how that is not the same thing. You like him save what he did, I like Katerina save what she did. We don't hold it against each other and we never have. But do not try to make it out to seem as if one is worse than the other in your favor." 

"So we're just going to pretend that you don't know that I had a witch seal a spell with your blood so that he's been living like a nightwalker for the last century, and that I don't know that you set everything up for the ritual but allowed Katherine to take the credit so she could try to pay her debt to me?"

"Yes," Bonnie answers without skipping a beat mirroring the smile that Caroline has as they both turn to face each other "But in my defense, Kat did find the doppelgänger and knew the general whereabouts of the moonstone."

Caroline twists her lips then nods "Fine,"

"What?" Bonnie breathes, thrown off by her agreement.

"Katherine is free, she can stop running. I won't touch her unless she gives me a reason to. Now you have to stay in Mystic Falls. "At least until my celebration is over." She rushes to get out when Bonnie's lips part already knowing that she is about to shut her down.

"Celebration?"

"I'm throwing a ball in celebration of me finally breaking my curse." Caroline elaborates "You can talk to Elijah when he gets in, which is a week from now," she gives Bonnie a heads up "I'll let him know that that little trollop is free to come as well. So you two can clear the air, and that wench knows to not try to upstage me so my ball will be tension free."

"You didn't think I knew about their little dalliances throughout the years?" Caroline raises an eyebrow "Kol and I came across them in London around the early eighteen hundreds exiting one of the shops."

"I'm not sure if they're still together, last I heard they were taking some time apart." Bonnie comments.

"Our agreement still stands."

"One more condition," Bonnie starts "lay off of Damon."

"Years later and you still protect him. If I didn't know any better I'd think that he was the one that you were-"

"He tried to save Emily from being burned at the stake but she didn't let him, only made him promise to bring her children to me after telling him of my location and he did. The oldest erasing his memory of it afterwards...or at least tried to, he just went along with it to not discourage her. Charlotte was only twelve at the time." Bonnie adds through a half hearted smile.

"Oh," Caroline blinks in surprise feeling bad for all the things that she's said about him "I always thought that you..."

Bonnie shakes her head looking down feeling guilty for her descendant's death "She told Damon that if a witch was presented with the way that she was to die, then it would happen regardless, avoiding it would only make it worse in the long run."

Caroline frowns.

"Unfortunately she isn't wrong. Out of them all she was the bravest...at least until Sheila." she smiles at the thought of the woman, deciding to check in on her before she leaves "But Lucy just might have them beat. She's so hard headed it drives me crazy. I'm surprised she didn't show up to the ritual anyway...or at least I was."

"Hm, sounds like someone else I know." Caroline comments but turns to Bonnie with a look between surprise and disappointment that is perfectly mirroring Bonnie's as she stares back at her "Does she know?"

"Going by the way Elena was giving her a pep talk before she saw me, I'm pretty sure."

"Don't kill him,"

"If you should be telling anyone that it's Damon or Tyler." Bonnie says through a laugh but stops, deciding to take the chance to change the subject not wanting to dwell on it "Speaking of killing," she starts gaining a raised eyebrow from Caroline "If you saw her and knew about her relationship with Elijah why didn't you take your revenge?"

"Probably the same reason you didn't let the girl die." she replies "Taking Katherine's life―no matter the circumstances―will be lackluster. If I take her life, then that's it. She's gone. As opposed to her living in fear, and not being able to have a steady home. It's the greater of two evils. Plus as long as she's alive, I have something over Elijah. The people that he loves and care about are the same as the ones that I do. With the exception of one, I can't hurt him without hurting me." She explains her reasoning, turning to Bonnie waiting for her to do the same.

"I have nothing against Elena. Lucy loves her. If it weren't for that, she'd be ashes just as the rest were." She admits.

Caroline mimics claws at Bonnie's response, jumping in surprise when her actual claws elongate, laughing along with Bonnie until the witch sobers when they come to the lake.

"I've been having the old house renovated," she starts, remembering the history that this particular spot holds for Bonnie "do you want to go see how it's coming along?"

Bonnie turns to her with a grateful smile on her face that falls as soon as they turn to leave.

"Bon, I didn't." Caroline rushes to get out when she sees a familiar figure cautiously emerging from the trees.

"I know," she assures "Well at least not intentionally." Bonnie adds figuring that this was Damon's doing more than anything.

"I can handle it." Caroline offers.

"No," Bonnie says keeping her eyes on the vampire that is slowly approaching them "if the doppelgänger finds out, she'll handle it. It'll hurt more from her than it will from either of us combined."

"True, but a little torture-"

"Care," Bonnie reproaches.

"Fine," She huffs, only walking away when Bonnie finally turns to look at her.

"If you hurt her, I'll kill you." Caroline directs her threat in a low voice when she comes to a stop beside Stefan who only nods in response, his gaze locked on Bonnie as though if he looks away she'll disappear "I'm not kidding." She adds grabbing his chin to make him look at her so he knows that she's serious about carrying through with her threat.

"I know," He states holding her gaze unflinchingly only looking away when she nods before disappearing in a flash.

"Does your girlfriend know you're here?" Bonnie breaks the silence that falls between them at Caroline's exit.

"One hundred and forty six years and that's the first thing you say to me?" Stefan frowns.

"All things considered, it's a valid question."

"No,"

"Then we have nothing to say to each other." Bonnie states, stepping to walk around him, letting out an annoyed breath when he blocks her.

"Bon,"

"You do not owe me an explanation. We were...whatever we were and now we're not and haven't been in over a century. My feelings are not hurt, I'm not wounded, I'm not angry. I didn't come back to try to ruin what you have going for yourself or to try to insert myself back into your life. You do not owe me anything, so stop feeling like you do." She says walking around him.

"You were my girlfriend." he states matter of factly making her stop in her tracks but otherwise keeps her back to him "I don't feel like I owe you anything, Bonnie. If there's anyone between us that owes the other an explanation it's you."

Bonnie scoffs and turns to face him, a frown marring her face as she meets his gaze head on "Excuse me?"

"I'm not the one that left and then ran like a coward for years afterwards."

"A coward?" Bonnie repeats through a laugh "That's funny." she smiles, starting to close the space between them "You're the one that's practically hiding from your own reflection because you're afraid to see your little alter ego staring back at you. But I'm the coward because you think I just left you without a reason. I didn't take you up on your offer to run away with me, leave your family behind? Because I know that being in a relationship with someone that you can only give glimpses of who―what―you really are so you don't send them running away screaming isn't realistic? That being with someone who hates the thought of becoming what you are nor has any plans on turning isn't the brightest idea. That makes me a coward?" She stares up at him watching his jaw clench. Knowing she's effectively pointing out the flaws in both his argument and his relationship.

"I know that Elijah did a pretty good clean up job," she grazes her knuckles across his temple ignoring the jolt she feels at the contact and the way his eyes darken "but you can't possibly tell me that had you actually gotten the chance to let everything sink in and register. That I hadn't just lost my mind, you would have stayed. You might have kept my secret, maybe smile in my face. Did a good job at pretending to be sad when I left but we both know that as soon as you felt I couldn't hear you, you'd let out a breath of relief."

"I would have never-"

"It's easy to say that when you never had to or never will have to face it in reality. Can you honestly stand there and tell me that if I compelled you right now to forget everything that happened in the past one hundred and forty six years. Send your mind back to eighteen sixty four that you'd take everything in stride? Stay right here with me instead of running off into the woods, back to the safety of your home? In your panic forgetting that you had already extended me an invite. Screamed to the heavens if I had been waiting in your room sending your servants and your father―charming man that he was―rushing to your room to find his son with a black girl in his room. What a scandal that would have been. Damon would have been the golden child and you would have been nothing more than a memory in a second."

Stefan stills as rage floods him "You're playing the race card on the fact that I'm in love with-"

"I can see it in your eyes, you hate being a vampire." Bonnie talks over him, ignoring his interruption watching him press his lips together in response "You genuinely love her but you love the fact that you get to pretend that you're not one and that she happily plays along even more."

He stares at her as if she's just slapped him "Is that what I was to you?"

"One thousand years," her voice barely above a whisper "and you are the only one that I told everything to. You know that and yet you can stand there and ask me that with a straight face." watching the anger in his eyes and the stoney demeanour slowly fade away and morph into regret "And you wonder why I didn't come back."

"But you were watching over me." he states "How else would you know about my "little alter ego"?" He mocks her description when she chuckles in response to his assessment.

"Maybe because I'm a witch. Maybe you gave me a little background check when you had me pressed against a tree. Or maybe it's because your mental guard is weak because you're not feeding like you should be."

"Or you've been watching over me." He reiterates.

"Just because Katherine was shadowing you for years doesn't mean that every vampire that's had you has been doing the same."

"So it's because of Katherine." He deduces ignoring the flare of hurt that ripples through him at her words.

"You're with a girl that shares her face."

"Elena is nothing like her."

"Putting two brothers against each other? Liking that she has them eating out of the palm of her hand, at her beck and call, that they would do anything for her? Yes, I see exactly how she is nothing like Katherine...or Tatia for that matter. The love of two brothers. They never ask for it, it's in their blood and it poisons them just the same. Katherine was Elena before Elena was even thought of. The only difference is that Katherine had to save herself. Whereas Elena has people that would never give her the chance to."

"Luckily for her, she's Lucy's best friend, and I know how hard it is to lose a best friend and not be able to do anything about it. If it weren't for that, Elena would be Katherine. Just with you on her arm keeping her humanity in tact. Once a Petrova has her claws in you, it's no competition. You find a duplicate to tide you over until the next pops up untainted, going out of your way to keep it that way. Before you know it you have centuries under your belt and haven't learned your lesson. Just ask Elijah or go for Damon since he's easier for you to get a hold of. But neither will say it out loud because the doppelgängers are different, never the same. The only thing they have in common is their appearance. Right Stef?"

Stefan looks down and by the time he looks back up she's gone leaving him to nod his head with a reluctant smile on his face. Letting his anger cloud his better judgement he uses his speed to catch up with her standing at the edge of the woods watching as she comes to a screeching halt right before she collides into him.

"Do it,"

Bonnie blinks several times, feeling her rage leave her as soon as she sees the look in his eyes as he stares down at her "What?"

"Do it," he repeats "Send me back to eighteen sixty four and let's find out together how I would react. If you're right then I'll leave you alone, but when you're wrong," he pauses, fighting the urge to smirk when her eyes widen "I want you to tell me the real reason why you left."

"Elijah-" She starts but he cuts her off.

"Compelled me to forget you but that broke after I turned. Which you knew because Caroline and Rebekah never keep anything from you. Not to mention the time you spent with Damon."

Bonnie takes a step back "I never-"

"I know," he quickly assures her "but if you did he would have never passed up the opportunity to throw it in my face and he hates me so I know that he tried at least once. Do we have a deal?"

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

He looks at her unsure of where she's going with this since she seems completely serious and is expecting an answer. And he can't help but let out a humourless chuckle as he lowers his gaze to his feet at her response.

"We'll find out together when you don't. Until then, no we don't have a deal and we're not having this discussion. Goodnight, Stefan." She says turning on her heel, walking at a regular pace down the road feeling his eyes burning a hole into the back of her head until she rounds the curve.

* * *

"I didn't find out until earlier today. He never told me about her and even today he made it clear that it wasn't going to happen which is nothing like him. With Katherine it was different, I mean I ran off when I found out that I looked just like her but when I came back he told me whatever I wanted to know. But with her…" She trails off when she sees someone appear at her side, making a point of looking at Lucy who unlike herself smiles up at their uninvited guest.

"Hi Auntie Caroline," Lucy greets ignoring the scowl Elena sends her way.

Caroline smiles at the greeting "Lucy you don't have to keep calling me that, you're the same age as me now, it's getting a little weird and making me feel old."

"May I?" Caroline questions pointing to their booth "I know it's tacky to just show up like this but Bonnie just bailed on me, Bex won't be back until next week, Damon has already drunk himself into a coma for the night, Stefan isn't any fun anymore and drinking alone is depressing. So can I?"

Elena stares at the blonde making it clear that she feels no sympathy for the hybrid. Not bothering to hide her annoyance when Lucy moves to accommodate Caroline. The witch shooting the doppelgänger a look when Elena finally meets her gaze head on to which Elena lets out a loud sigh. Feeling like a third wheel when Caroline and Lucy fall into their own conversation, laughing as if they were the best of friends.

"Well?" Elena snaps not being able to help herself once the Original only sips from her drink when Lucy excuses herself to the bathroom.

"Well, what?" Caroline looks at her.

"I know you're practically dying to tell me about them."

"Yeah, so about that," Caroline starts "the only time I find your little love life interesting and will entertain it is when it comes to you, Stefan and Damon because it's baffling to me that they genuinely believe that you're not anything like her. Which I'll admit is true to an extent. Unlike Katherine you're making it clear that Stefan is the one that you want to be with but you're leading Damon on whether it's intentional or not. Damon is not the type of man that can just be friends with a woman, well with the exception of Bonnie but she's Bonnie."

"So what you see as innocent or things that friends do for each other, he's taking it as you have feelings for him but you don't want to admit it which is why he is always genuinely confused and hurt when you turn him down. Stefan doesn't like it but he trusts that nothing will happen between you the two of you and he gets to see that Damon isn't a complete lost cause. Despite having no shame in hitting on his girlfriend whenever presented with the opportunity. But whatever," Caroline shrugs "Now when it comes to Bonnie and Stefan, you're going to have to go to them. Besides, I've already told you what you really want to know."

"No you didn't," Elena denies looking at the vampire incredulously "You only said that she wasn't Katherine."

"You're not pretty enough to be this stupid." Caroline says exasperated, ignoring the affronted look she gets in return. Her attention going to her phone when it starts to vibrate against the table looking down to see Kol's name on the screen and she immediately raises it to her ear after hitting answer.

"There's my favorite little troublemaker. I've been trying to reach you for days, where are you? Please tell me you're not still chasing after that girl. You can do so much better, I mean honestly Kol. I don't understand"

Caroline stops and frowns once she realizes that he hasn't attempted to talk over her, groaned or outright told her to stop talking,

"Kol?" She sits up straight, panic clear in her voice.

"Calm down Love, he's fine, just in a temporary coma if you will." A smooth accented voice rings out from the other end.

"Klaus," She breathes.

"You're not answering my calls."

"If he's not back here by the time everyone comes back without a dagger in his heart it'll stay that way." Caroline snarls taking the phone away from her ear ending the call before he can respond afterwards turning her phone off. Taking several deep breaths to reign herself in feeling her bloodlust flare.

"Calm down Luce, I'm fine." she assures when the young witch sidles back up to the booth, concern clear in her eyes. Feeling a shift in the air, she looks towards the door and feels surprise flood her when she sees Bonnie strolling into the Grill, walking right up to the table after their eyes meet.

"I tried calling." Bonnie skips all pleasantries.

"I turned my phone off. I'll explain later." Caroline adds when Bonnie's lips part.

"I stole a bottle of the good stuff from Damon." she holds up a bottle of bourbon "I can strip our tolerance so we get the full effect. Hangover and everything."

Caroline raises an eyebrow.

"I'm not drunk enough to talk about it yet. And we need to call Bex so I don't have to repeat it."

Caroline immediately rises from her seat, following Bonnie's lead of saying "Goodbye," to Lucy, but unlike the former she glances at Elena with a hint of a smile on her lips.

* * *

"Caroline you didn't."

"Of course I didn't," The blonde stares at the screen displaying Rebekah Mikaelson who gives her a look before she shifts her gaze to Bonnie who only lifts her shoulders in response after both she and Bonnie finish filling each other in on their encounters for the night. Wondering why she was the one being targeted despite Bonnie's being much more interesting in her opinion. "I wanted too but I didn't. Leaving her in suspense is much more gratifying."

"She's not Katherine." Bonnie comments "You do know that, right?"

"Of course I do, I'm not insane."

"No," Rebekah agrees with Caroline's defense "she's just a bitch." Grinning when the wolf turns to look at her clearly not appreciating her comment.

"She's just a girl that had as much of a choice in being what she is as we did."

Caroline exchanges a glance with Rebekah before looking back to the witch.

"Sweetie," Caroline begins "I know that you're the nice one of the group but this is a bit much even for you."

"She already served her purpose maybe you should just let the girl be." Bonnie ignores her.

"And what she really means is leave Elena alone until she leaves so she has no reason to be around Stefan." Rebekah remarks, coming to the conclusion that she's right when Bonnie cuts her eyes at her.

Caroline smiles but wonders just how much of that assessment it is true when she sees the faraway look in the witch's eyes afterwards that she can tell that Rebekah has picked up as well going by the way her friend is staring at her.

"So, when are you getting back into town?" Caroline asks taking the hint of the much needed subject change.

"I should get in around tomorrow at noon. Everything is handled here, and it was time for me to move on anyway. Everyone keeps asking for the number of my plastic surgeon." Rebekah answers Caroline's question laughing along with the two.

* * *

"I want to know."

Stefan looks up from his place at his desk watching as Elena walks into his room, a determined look on her face but looks down in embarrassment when his eyes meet her own in question.

"About you and Bonnie. I want you to tell me. I know that I said that I didn't want to know because it doesn't matter but with everything and everyone around here, I think I should hear it from you."

"And by that you mean Caroline." He deduces knowing that the hybrid has been especially pleased with herself for the past week and a half. All taunting smiles paired with a mischievous glint in her eyes and knowing looks whenever she's within Elena and himself's vicinity. The only exception being when she's around Rebekah who manages to keep Caroline occupied. But he can't help but notice Bonnie's absence. He hasn't seen her since the night of their confrontation and despite knowing that he shouldn't mind he can't help but search for her whenever he sees the two blondes around town. The faint smell of Bonnie's scent that he catches on his brother after he disappears for days at a time not helping in the slightest. But refuses to give Damon the satisfaction of asking, knowing that despite his words from that night that he wouldn't tell him anything.

"And Damon." Elena adds bringing him out of his thoughts, referring to the bomb he dropped on Lucy that had her best friend not even being able to look at Stefan afterwards. Immediately lowering her head, as if she were ashamed of saying it outloud.

"I'm sure." She says looking up to meet his eyes when he remains silent, looking at her as if he were waiting for her to change her mind. Strolling over to his bed once he nods.

"Caroline," Elena frowns when his lips quirk upward at the mere mention of the blonde's name. His attention going back down to his journal, quickly writing something down and closes the leather bound book using his pen to bookmark the page. Afterwards looking back up to meet her gaze once again. "said that she wasn't Katherine."

Stefan frowns at her comment, not understanding what the vampire had to do with anything but just as he is about to ask for her to explain she beats him to it.

"Caroline knew that I never really saw Katherine as an actual threat other than what she could and would do to everyone that I love and care about. I didn't like that she would flirt with you but I knew that nothing would ever happen from it."

"But you think that something would happen with Bonnie?"

"I think that she has a different effect. You told me about Katherine, and you told me everything about her after I found out that I looked just like her. She shows up and her being around seems to annoy you more than anything. But with Bonnie, you never told me about her. Never even mentioned her in passing as a nameless ex. She shows up and she was all you saw. You left me with Caroline to go after her and I had to come find you."

Stefan sighs feeling a stab of guilt and shame at his actions "It was the first time that I had seen her in over a hundred years."

"A hundred years?" Elena parrots, confusion evident in her voice.

He nods "I knew Bonnie before I knew Katherine."

Elena opens and closes her mouth several times before taking a deep breath, "Okay,"

"Okay?" Stefan looks at her warily.

"If she came before Katherine...it doesn't really leave me with any place to start other than how you met her."

He studies her for a moment, waiting as if he were giving her one last chance to change her mind only opening his mouth to start when she nods her head in an effort to get him to start talking.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So a little heads up about this chapter; let's keep in mind that this part of the story is set in the** _ **south**_ **of the 1800's. But let it also be known that I'm trying to keep it muted as much as possible, not to sympathize or make it out as something that's not a big deal or even to protect certain characters but more of for me to not get too heated. Even though this is a fanfic it was still emotionally draining as hell to try to write in this era.**

 **I'm going to be playing with Damon's time in the Confederate Army since it was said (and I am going by the tvd wikia page on this) that he never wanted to be a part of it and was forced into it by his father. So again let's not confuse that with me protecting or going easy on his character but I am going by tvd cannon in regards to that.**

 **I hope that this chapter clears up any confusion and answers any questions that you may have about Bonnie and Caroline's origins or standings with the Mikaelsons but if not then do not hesitate to send a PM and I'll get back to you. If you do not have an account then you are more than free to ask in the reviews and I'll answer them in an author's note in the next chapter. As long as it's not malicious or intentionally discouraging honest reviews are never unwelcomed.**

 **Now to clear up the confusion about the plot of the story in general this is literally just a role reversal fic. No particular plot is in my mind, just taking bits and pieces from season two and up but with certain characters in a different standing. While others like Lucy for example takes on something similar to what Bonnie was in tvd cannon. Caroline is what Klaus was in tvd cannon except in this fic Klaus' werewolf side was never forced to be dormant. Which is where the story initially picked up, after Caroline breaking her curse. So if fanfics with no particular plot or turn things upside down drive you crazy then I apologize for not stating it sooner but this is one of those fics.**

* * *

 _December 16, 1862_

 _Stefan is just about to climb into the carriage when he sees a girl with light brown skin, bright green eyes and long chocolate colored curls cascading over her right shoulder while the rest falls down her back. Donned in a light blue dress that brushes the ground with each step she takes. Head held high as she walks along the rows of shops ignoring the harsh eyes and hushed tones from everyone bearing witness to her display of bravery and he feels his jaw drop._

" _She must be...new."_

 _Stefan turns to Damon with an unimpressed look on his face. There were times where he thought his brother had a semi decent sense of humor but this time it fell flat. But from the look he sees in the elder Salvatore's eyes it's become clear that this may have been more of an attempt to lighten the mood than anything else. Since he seemingly expects the woman to be turned away none to gently as much as he does being as they know the owner of the shop personally that she's just disappeared into. And while Stefan knows that he shouldn't be surprised when his brother starts to head in the direction of the establishment. He can only watch after his brother in stunned silence when Damon starts to walk with purpose towards the jeweler that Stefan supposes is Damon's own form of penance at his comment. Either that or something that he hopes gets relayed to their father by their carriage driver, he can't be sure of which at the moment._

" _Well?" Damon glances at Stefan over his shoulder when he notices that his little brother isn't following his lead. Internally smiling when his question has broken Stefan out of his stupor. 'Oh if Father were here to witness this.' He thinks to himself with a satisfied smile. Only for it to falter when he sees the woman exit with a bag in her hand and a smile on her face as she thanks the man that holds the door open for her with a smile of his own. Too baffled by it all to notice the dazed look in the man's eyes or the indents of nails along the curve of his neck._

 _Each Salvatore watch with furrowed brows when she raises her hand to the shop owner in farewell before turning around with a hint of a smirk on her lips. Having the nerve to meet the two women that pass by her gazes head on, lifting her gloved hand to wiggle her fingers at the two as if to rub it in. Not sparing them another glance when they're out of her line of sight while they both stop and turn to watch her in pure shock by her gall. Leaving both Stefan and Damon with twin looks of shock of their own until she suddenly turns to look their way. The smirk on her lips traded in for a shy smile, green eyes widening when she sees that Stefan is staring directly at her and she averts her gaze from his. Seeming to have grown self conscious of her appearance going by the way that she tucks a loose strand of hair that has escaped from her pin behind her ear as she rushes past the both of them with her head down._

" _Careful Stefan," Damon cautions into his little brother's ear as soon as she's rounded the corner causing the younger Salvatore to jump "What would Father say?" Grinning when Stefan slights him with a dirty look, the only reaction he receives from his teasing._

Elena watches as Stefan finally looks up at her, a frown settling on her face when he doesn't continue "Well that can't be it." The reason for him stopping becoming clear to her not even a second later.

"It's not." Damon says as he breezes past the room, laughing when Stefan speeds to the door and pushes it closed despite knowing that it really doesn't make a difference. Turning back to Elena with a remorseful look on his face as if that's where he has to stop due to his brother's presence.

"You said that Bonnie came before Katherine," She starts in an effort to shut down the excuse that she knows is on the tip of his tongue being fully aware that the vampire was the catalyst of the demise of his relationship with Damon. But from how he's started she can't help but wonder if Bonnie had a small part in putting their rivalry in motion. Being as so it seemed as if Bonnie saw the both of them but only chose to acknowledge Stefan. She remembered Damon telling her that Stefan was always the one that everyone preferred when it came down to having to choose between one or the other. So maybe Bonnie was the first that really brought it to his attention. "So I know that it's nothing that he hasn't heard before."

Stefan nods, conceding to her point and closes his eyes letting out a deep sigh before continuing.

 _February 1, 1863_

 _He's running through the woods enjoying what is the first day since Damon's return and the last day that he's going to have with his brother for what could possibly be a year. His cheeks hurting from the smile that's been practically tattooed on his face despite the labored breaths until he comes to a halt. The ball that was in his hand falling from his grasp when he arrives at the water._

" _I did not know that it was possible for you to get into even worse shape. It seems as if you would be the one to benefit from joining the…" Damon trails off when he sees that his brother hasn't even spared him a glance and when he follows his line of sight he sees the reason why. The girl with golden skin and emerald eyes floating lazily on her back in the water without a care in the world. He debates on whether or not he should say anything but decides against it knowing that there would be no point since Stefan probably wouldn't hear a word thus rendering his remarks to be pointless. Instead he places a hand on Stefan's shoulder "The water looks...nice." he comments looking around noting that the weather is unusually warm for this time of the year as he takes advantage of his brother's distraction guiding him towards the lake until the water has covered his feet "I'll go and retrieve some cloths so we can go for a swim."_

" _I will tell Father you fell in the water." He adds with a smile that widens when Stefan turns to him with a questioning look on his face. Realization slowly dawning on the younger Salvatore but before he can stop Damon he's falling into the water landing with a thud. His head bouncing from the impact since the water barely reached his ankles._

 _He groans and slowly uprights himself through the throbbing pain at the back of his skull. Trying to muster the strength to stand up, go after his brother for some sort of payback but before he can do so he hears the splashing of water in the distance. And when he turns he sees the girl from weeks ago appearing at his side clothed in scraps of fabric that keep her from being completely exposed. A hint of a smile playing at her lips as she stares at him._

" _Are you hurt?" She questions, watching him intently as she waits for his answer._

" _I...I…" he stops and looks away when she tilts her head, the laughter in her eyes slowly fading into concern "I'm fine." he manages to get out, finding that it's easier for him to speak when he's not looking directly at her "My brother just…" He trails off._

" _Pushed you in and ran off?" she supplies, a small laugh escaping her when he looks back at her in surprise "My sister would do the same to me. Usually to get me into trouble for her lacking of chores. Make me appear to be the one that was off neglecting my responsibilities when really it was her."_

 _Stefan nods, pretending as if he understood but backpedals at the last minute not wanting to lie "He just wanted to embarrass me."_

" _Oh?" she raises an eyebrow at him, her green eyes sparkling, a smile gracing her features when he only stares at her in response as a small blush colors his cheeks "Bonnie Bennett," She says extending her hand towards him, taking it upon herself to break the silence._

" _Stefan Salvatore," He says with a smile as he takes her hand, clearing his throat once he picks up on the tone of his voice._

 _Bonnie looks at him for a moment but just as she parts her lips she hears her name being called over and over again and when she looks up, it takes everything in her to not roll her eyes._

 _Seeing the annoyed look on her face he turns to follow her line of sight and sees a man with short brown hair walking until he's almost at the edge of the water. The man's eyebrows knitting together, lips turning down at the corners when he spots him right next to her._

" _Is he your…" Stefan starts but trails off deciding against asking his question when she tenses and shifts away from him._

 _Bonnie feels a flare of anger run through her but pushes it down remembering the ways of the town "He is something of an overbearing older brother." She decides to answer his unfinished question as she rises to her feet, wringing the excess water out of her hair._

 _He feels a wave a panic wash over him trying to search his mind for a way to apologize when it becomes clear that he's upset her but her words leave him stunned and he can only parrot her answer, "Brother?"_

" _My best friend's older brother. Her family took me in after my mother and father passed and we just…" she trails off with a sigh "They are my family."_

 _Stefan stares up at her in silence, the reasoning behind her not seeming like the others clicking in his mind "I am-" He starts to apologize for her loss and assumption but is cut off and he feels equally annoyed and relieved since he's not sure if she'll even pretend to listen._

" _Bonnie!" The man calls after her again, just a tad bit more demanding this time._

 _The girl in question ignores the man. Her attention going to Stefan as if she were waiting for him to say something and when he doesn't she presses her lips together ignoring the disappointment that rockets through her. "It was nice to meet you Stefan." She says turning her back to him not giving him the chance to respond. Her green eyes narrowed into slits as she walks back to the land. Snatching the cloth that the man is holding out arms wide for her, opting to wrap it around her frame herself instead of allowing him to do so as he was seemingly prepared to. Going as far as to flip her hair so it smacks him in his face causing Stefan to chuckle a bit but his amusement quickly fades when the man snaps his gaze at him as if he had heard him. And he wonders if he wasn't as quiet as he thought when Bonnie turns to look at him over her shoulder as well. Raising her hand to wave at him only stopping when she's suddenly lifted into the air, thrown over the man's shoulder as they disappear through the thick of the trees leaving Stefan taken back._

" _Pathetic," Damon tsks staring down at his brother with a smirk on his face at the glare he receives in response after Stefan recovers from his initial shock at his sudden appearance._

She watches quietly as Stefan runs a hand through his hair as he shifts on his feet before his entire demeanour changes and going by the annoyed look that clouds his features. His eyes snapping towards the wall she knows that Damon has added his own commentary and for the first time she wishes that she was a vampire. If only for that moment to know what was said.

 _February 2, 1863_

 _He goes back the next day and is pleasantly surprised to find her the same as he did the day before. He takes a quick look around to see if it was clear. Afterwards starting to quickly strip himself of his clothing to try to get in before she notices his presence but ultimately fails and feels frozen in place when she spots him. A melodic laugh filling the air when she sees him stripped to his underwear but stops and waves her hand motioning for him to join her when it becomes clear to her that she might have embarrassed him._

" _Did I get you in trouble yesterday?" he questions when he gets close enough that he thinks she can hear him "I just meant that if I saw my younger sister with a boy I would not exactly be happy." He rushes to explain when she frowns, relaxing when her features soften in response._

" _Was that your intention?" she raises an eyebrow, smiling when he looks flustered "When I said that he was my brother I meant in the sense of how protective he can be of me. As far as going to tell on me, we only did that to get back at each other back when we were children and his parents were still with us. But they passed years ago, there are only his elder brothers, his younger sister and our friend now. And two of the eldest are away fighting in the war. Union. But Mystic Falls is our home, or at least it used to be. We left shortly after my mother and father were killed but they came into wealth and have some say...at least when it comes to me." She adds, her eyes lowering and her voice taking on a wistful tone._

"It became our spot. We would meet there everyday and I later found out that her friends; Rebekah and Caroline, would sometimes stand guard and warn her when someone was coming that they couldn't get to. It explained how we never got caught. She would always seem to pick the exact moment before someone else showed up to say that it was time for her to go."

"Rebekah is the one that took her in?"

Stefan nods "Her family took both Bonnie and Caroline in after their parents passed. It obviously wasn't the full story but it wasn't a lie either."

"So both her and Caroline…"

"Were turned along with the Mikaelsons." he answers her unfinished question "The Mikaelsons had a younger brother that was killed. Esther—Rebekah's mother—didn't want to feel the pain of losing another child and Bonnie's mother never wanted to feel that pain so they came together and created a spell so that they would never have to. Caroline's mother died shortly after her birth and her father was a werewolf from the neighbouring village and wanted Caroline nowhere near his pack since she hadn't triggered her curse and he never wanted her to. So he asked Bonnie's mother to take her in since she and Caroline's mother were close before her death. Though made a point to come and visit her from time to time."

"So they've all known each other since the beginning."

Stefan nods, going on to continue when she looks at him expectantly.

 _April 14, 1863_

" _Your brother is the eldest." Bonnie says but it comes out as more of a question than a statement._

" _Then why isn't he the one that your father is grooming to take his place?" She asks when Stefan confirms her assessment._

" _Damon never made it a secret that he wanted to be nothing like our father. He took after our mother more than he ever did him. From her views on the ways of this town to her distaste of our family's standing. Father never handled that in the way he should have, he saw Damon's views and attitude as weak and a disgrace to our family's name. He has never been one for acts of defiance so as soon as our father was presented with the opportunity he started to arrange for Damon to be sent to fight in the war. I believe Damon went just to be away from our father. Or maybe to gain his approval. So he would have something he sees as good to say about Damon."_

" _I said something that my father sees as good." Stefan reiterates when Bonnie shifts away from him._

" _And what of you?"_

 _He stares at her for a moment before dropping his gaze down to her hand reaching out to take it in his own. Interlacing their fingers, looking back up to see her gaze still fixed on their hands before she slowly looks up to meet his stare._

" _I'm not my father."_

Elena shifts her gaze to her own hands. Despite the breadcrumbs he dropped in previous tales, it was the first time the nature of his relationship with Bonnie fully registered that it was an issue. When she looks back up to him she sees him letting out a long breath before opening his mouth to continue.

 _July 4, 1863_

" _Ironic isn't it?" Damon says standing behind Bonnie from her spot just behind the border and out of sight from the occupants of the town's square. Where Mystic Falls' "finest" are gathered to celebrate the holiday marking the day's date._

 _Bonnie frowns and turns to see a vaguely familiar man with dark hair and ice blue eyes staring at her intently with a teasing glint in his eyes._

" _I'm sorry?" She looks at him, searching her mind for where she knows him from._

" _Independence Day," He starts but is interrupted by Stefan choosing that exact moment to appear by Bonnie's side. Sending a glare in his direction despite having been happy with his presence only a few hours ago and Damon quickly presses his lips together. And that's when it clicks for Bonnie where she knows him from. Remembering seeing him standing by Stefan on her first outing when she got into town._

" _You must be Damon." Bonnie says with a small smile in an attempt to diffuse the tension and letting his comment slide. Since it appears as though Stefan is angry enough for the both of them and then some going by the glacial look in his eyes as he stares at his brother._

" _You know of me?"_

" _I do," she confirms with a nod "I'm-"_

" _Bonnie Bennett," he cuts her off "I write of my time at camp, Stefan responds with a sentence and the rest of his letter is all about you."_

 _Bonnie turns to Stefan who looks as if he's struggling to not strangle his brother and when she sees Stefan start to step towards Damon she quickly places her hand on his chest. Blinking when she feels the tension leave his body and he turns his gaze to her._

 _Damon shifts on his feet realizing that while he managed to embarrass his little brother he also managed to make it sound as if fighting in the war was something that he was proud of. Ultimately digging himself further into the hole that he's dug for himself and he starts to try to assure her that that was not the case at all but Bonnie stops him with a shake of her head._

" _Stefan told me that your father was the one that arranged that. So you did not come off as a complete ass."_

 _Damon blinks taken back by her tongue. While Stefan smiles at the dumbfounded look on his brother's face and places his hand on the small of Bonnie's back leading her away from him. Leaving Damon standing there on the outskirts of the woods before he turns to go back to where the rest of the town has gathered to watch the fireworks. Both brothers missing the frown on their father's face before he looks down at the drink in his hands, setting it down on a nearby table and walks in the direction of where the mayor is waving him over to._

" _I apologize for my brother." Stefan says as he joins Bonnie on the blanket he's placed on the ground. Shaking his head with a frown on his face when Bonnie attempts to wave it off._

" _Stefan, your brother is old enough to speak for himself. I know your intentions are good but he is the eldest so you apologizing on his behalf makes him look even worse."_

 _Stefan tilts his head._

" _Four older brothers," she reminds him "Two of which behave as the youngest of us all." Shaking her head remembering the tantrums that Niklaus and Kol are sure to throw whenever they don't get their way._

" _Am I ever going to get the chance to meet them?"_

" _You already have." she says "Finn, Elijah and Kol Mikaelson."_

" _Explains why they didn't seem to care too much for me." He says after a moment remembering the way the two former of the three only acknowledged him when his father was around. The glares he received when he arrived late to one of their meetings with his father going over a proposal for a new property they had just came into still fresh in his mind._

 _Bonnie nods her head with a grin on her face "You can thank Kol for that. As for Niklaus, he's off trying to track down an artifact that fell from our family's possession ages ago before he and Finn go back."_

 _Stefan looks at her strangely noticing the far away look in her eyes but just as he opens his mouth to attempt to shift the conversation to a lighter topic he hears the sound of the first firework going into the air. A small smile gracing his face when he sees the look of awe on Bonnie's face when it explodes decorating the night sky with red before fading away being quickly replaced by the white and blue that follow shortly after._

" _You're missing it." Bonnie states keeping her eyes on the display feeling his eyes on her. She sighs and turns away when it becomes clear to her that she's going to have to coax him into watching the one part of the holiday that she doesn't mind. Only to still, feeling her breath catch in her throat when she sees him staring at her with the look that she imagines was on her face when she was staring up at the sky just a few moments ago. Watching in stunned silence as he slowly leans towards her. His hand coming to a rest on her cheek as his lips meet her own._

Elena purses her lips not liking the direction that the story is taking but looks at her boyfriend as if to ask him what he was waiting for.

 _September 23, 1863_

 _He's waiting by the edge of the water, immediately turning when he hears the sounds of footsteps. A frown settling on his features when he sees two blondes making their way towards him, seemingly sizing him up. He starts to open his mouth to ask who they are when one raises her hand to stop him causing the other to laugh a bit before returning to her previous no nonsense expression after gaining a look from the other who rolls her eyes afterwards._

" _Caroline Forbes," The one that managed to keep a straight face through it all introduces herself. Raising an eyebrow when his lips part causing him to once again close his mouth._

" _Rebekah Mikaelson," the blonde to Caroline's right says, smiling when he looks at her warily "Either you've met my brothers or Bonnie has been speaking ill of me." She says despite knowing very well which was the cause behind his reaction to her name._

 _Stefan turns to Caroline who nods her head before looking down to hide her amusement._

" _I've met them all save Niklaus."_

" _Lucky you. He's the worst of them all." Caroline says with a grin that manages to get even wider when he glances at Rebekah to gauge her reaction to Caroline's statement who only lifts her shoulders._

" _We thought that we should let you know that Niklaus took her in the dead of the night so you would not think that she did not wish to see you."_

" _Bekah, there's no need to lie to the boy." Caroline nearly snorts "Bonnie really is off with Niklaus but we thought that we would take the opportunity to meet you while we could. Without Bonnie supervising us."_

 _Stefan blinks at that._

" _She's fine," Rebekah quickly steps in noting the concern in his eyes "He just tends to take her along with him late at night because she won't go under any other circumstance."_

 _Caroline slowly turns to Rebekah "Did you really think that that would assure him of her wellbeing?"_

" _Nik would never hurt her, nor allow any other to. He's not that dense to try. He knows that I wouldn't hesitate to kill him if he even thought about it."_

" _What she means by that," Caroline starts in an attempt to do damage control "is that she would never forgive him and Rebekah is his favorite so…" Caroline shrugs._

" _I said what I meant." Rebekah states making a point of staring at Stefan who shifts on his feet. Her warning getting across to him loud and clear._

 _Caroline pinches the bridge of her nose and lets out a deep sigh before returning her gaze to Stefan and motions for him to sit. Both Rebekah and herself doing the same, sitting side by side in front of him before starting to fire off questions left and right._

"Pretty much anything that you could imagine is what they asked me. It was around nightfall when they stopped and told me to come back the next day. But instead of what they did before they asked if I could toss a pigskin and they only talked as if we were friends in between teaching me how to throw and catch. When Bonnie showed up later on, it made sense, especially when they left afterwards."

Elena smiles despite herself. A small part of her wishing that Lucy had taken that route with Stefan as opposed to wanting nothing to do with him and making her feel as if she would have to choose one or the other. But quickly pushes the feeling aside remembering that the situations were completely different. She's sure that if she and Stefan had met once Lucy's powers were where they are now that her reaction would have been more like Caroline and Rebekah's. But even if that were the case she couldn't say that she would like it if her best friend had gone behind her back and intimidated her boyfriend. She starts to ask him if Bonnie ever found out about what Rebekah and Caroline did but before she can the door to Stefan's room opens and she watches with a frown as Damon walks in with a smile on his face.

"Here comes the good part." Damon says handing Elena a tumbler pouring an alarming amount of Bourbon into it before refilling his own and setting the bottle on the nightstand. Grinning at the glare Stefan is sending his way as he leaves the room, closing the door behind him.

 _November 1, 1863_

 _Stefan looks up when he hears the rustling of bushes and watches as Bonnie emerges with a repentant look on her face "I'm sorry, Rebekah and Kol started fighting and I'm the only one that they listen to and Caroline only encourages but she was nowhere to be…" She trails off when she sees the setup consisting of the foods that she mentioned enjoying the day before on a table set for two. Her lips part to question what was going on but is stopped when Stefan moves to block the view causing her eyes to go to the bouquet of lilies in his hand. The bag in her own slipping from her grasp in her surprise._

" _I asked them to distract you so I could set this up." he admits shyly "Caroline helped, watched over me as I was preparing the meal and stopped me from picking the poisonous flowers when I went to pick these for you." He finishes his explanation with a smile as he closes the space between them. Placing the bouquet in her hands then bending over to retrieve the small bag at her feet. "What is this?" He questions as he starts to peer into the bag._

" _It is the day of your birth," she says as if it were obvious "I wanted to get you something special." Holding her breath when his eyes snap up to her own as his hand goes to the side of her face, his thumb stroking her cheek as he says,_

" _You are my something special." Ducking his head down to place his lips to hers before she gets the chance to respond. The flowers in her hand along with the bag in his long forgotten and the next time he comes to his senses he has her pressed against a tree. Not that she seems to mind being as though her her fingers are running through his hair. Sighing happily into his mouth when he grips at her hips as his tongue meets her own._

Elena twists her lips, raising her hand to tuck a stray hair behind her ear. She's tempted to tell him to stop. Caroline's statement turning out to not just be something to upset her under false pretenses but she decides to stick it out. Reminding herself that it's better to hear it from him than from Caroline knowing that it would only spur the hybrid on. Finding joy in herself being in the dark while the blonde knows everything that she doesn't and never passing up the opportunity to plant seeds of doubt with cryptic comments. Decision made she stills her spine and looks back up to Stefan waiting for him to continue.

 _November 2, 1863_

" _Father, do I have to go?"_

 _Giuseppe Salvatore turns to his youngest giving him a look that makes it clear to Stefan that he does not want to hear another word and despite everything in him screaming to protest he feels the fight leave him. He may be of age now but his father still manages to make him feel like a child._

 _Fifteen minutes later he's dressed and waiting by the door. Looking up when he hears footsteps approaching and forces a smile on his face as he expects to see his father only for it to turn genuine when he sees Damon instead. Laughing as he's pulled into a hug._

" _What are you doing here?" Stefan asks once they pull apart._

" _You didn't expect me to miss the annual Founding Families' Party, did you? Mustn't let you have all the fun." He says sarcastically._

" _Of course not." Stefan grins "When did you get in?"_

" _I got in around noon yesterday, wanted to surprise you for your birthday but you were off to parts unknown." he answers, giving Stefan a knowing look that has his younger brother averting his gaze "So I decided to stay hidden until it was time to leave. Thought it would be a nice surprise that would make this just a little bit better, but if you do not wish for me to go…" Damon trails off._

" _Damon," Their father greets his eldest curtly then turns to Stefan who straightens his posture. The younger Salvatore only looking back to Damon when Giuseppe has passed them and when he does Damon sees that his little brother is mirroring the same look as he. Leaving Damon surprised since Stefan usually scolded him about his reaction to their father's sudden presence despite him knowing that Stefan feels the same at least on some level._

 _As soon as Stefan walks past the threshold of the Lockwood's estate he sees Kol talking to one of the Gilberts. He immediately starts to look around for Bonnie in hopes that she's in attendance as well despite knowing that it's a bit far fetched considering the nature of the event and those present._

" _Stef," Damon frowns when his brother starts to wander off towards the crowded room and goes after him ignoring the disapproving look he knows he's getting from his father. Following until Stefan stops midstep and as expected he sees Bonnie talking to a girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes. He finds himself feeling pleasantly surprised that she's here. "I will keep Father busy. Play the part of the perfect son, tell him that you are off being surprisingly social."_

 _Stefan turns to Damon with a skeptical look on his face, not understanding why he's being nice instead of taking up the opportunity to tease him._

" _Consider it as my gift to you." Damon lifts his shoulders in response urging him to go before he changes his mind watching as Stefan practically runs off towards the girl that instantly brightens at his presence. Doing a quick sweep of the room to see if anyone bore witness to Stefan boldly taking Bonnie's hand leading her away from her friend. After greeting the blonde with a smile and a nod to which the blonde readily returned, sending Bonnie a knowing look before walking off in the opposite direction. Damon spares a quick glance at his father, seeing that he's distracted by the mayor and goes after the friend of his brother's apparent girlfriend._

" _You know of their little-"_

" _Forbidden affair?" the blonde supplies as if she's annoyed by the title looking at him unflinchingly despite his sudden appearance "Of course, she's my sister. And you are?"_

" _The other half's brother." He narrows his eyes at her at the way she's addressed the girl currently being dragged away by Stefan._

" _Hm." She hums, her eyes trailing over his frame then turns to walk away._

 _Without thinking it through he reaches out to stop her, immediately letting go when she stops and turns to set her gaze on his hand instead of him. A smirk gracing her face when he releases her, clearly surprised by her reaction._

" _Is there something you have to say?" She raises an eyebrow._

" _You do not have a problem with it?"_

" _Should I?" the girl tilts her head at him when he doesn't respond, only gives her what she assumes is to be a knowing look that she should know the answer to "Do you?" She snarls despite the fact that his message got through to her loud and clear._

" _As long as it does not get him into trouble."_

 _She stares at him as if she's trying to find out if he's lying or not "Rebekah Mikaelson," She decides to introduce herself when she finds no traces of deception._

" _Damon Salvatore." He smiles taking her hand, placing a brief kiss to her gloved hand, returning the smile she gives him at his action._

"Wait," Elena interrupts "Damon and Rebekah?" she says incredulously "As in _Damon_ and _Rebekah_?" She puts emphasis on their names to get her question through.

Stefan smiles and nods "At least that's what he says happened that night." He says with a shrug, wondering why she felt the need to question it but brushes it off at the next stream of words that pass her lips.

"It's just that I thought that he and Caroline might have a past with the way that they act around each other." Though it explained the constant flirting and teasing between the two vampires. Despite the blatant vengeful ex vibes she got from Damon and the hybrid.

"Aside from Bonnie, Rebekah is probably the only woman that genuinely likes Damon. As far as Caroline and Damon, yes and no. Whatever it was that did happen they both say that it was a mistake and if it weren't for the fact that Caroline couldn't be compelled to forget that it happened, she feels as if, if she has to remember it then so does he." he smiles "Add in that Bonnie has a soft spot for Damon, and Caroline is really protective and slightly territorial when it comes to Bonnie." He waves his hand as if it were to explain everything and oddly enough it does.

Despite it not being surprising Elena can't help but blink at the reveal. Not wanting to dwell on that tidbit she opens her mouth to get them back on track despite getting the feeling that what's to be revealed next is something that she won't want to hear, but knows that it's a necessary evil. Afterall she asked. So with that in mind she takes a breath before motioning for him to continue. Noting the reluctance that he has before doing as she requests.

" _That was not very polite of you Mr. Salvatore." Bonnie playfully scolds Stefan as she continues to allow him to pull her away from the party and into one of the abandoned rooms. Not protesting when he locks the door behind them after pushing it closed, having her back pressed against the wood paneling and his lips against her's in the next instant._

" _I smiled, and she did not seem to mind." He says against her lips once he pulls away so they can both catch their breath._

 _Bonnie smiles up at him, shaking her head in amusement in response before pulling him back down to her. Sliding her hands down from his neck to his chest to his stomach coming to a stop at the waistband of his pants. A frown settling across her features when he pulls away, looking down at her with an unreadable look in his eyes and a mixture of dread and embarrassment washes over her. She tears her eyes away from his and removes her hands from him as if he burned her and turns to make her exit mumbling an apology for her apparent overstep. But just as she starts to turn the lock he places his hand against the door to keep her from leaving._

" _Bon, wait." He says taking her hand, making her turn back around to face him._

" _No," she shakes her head closing her eyes not being able to look at him "I...I should not have-" She stops and opens her eyes when he lifts his hand and places his finger over her lips to stop her from talking._

" _It's just that…" He trails off and looks down feeling his face start to warm._

 _Bonnie stares up at him for a moment, her lips parting in surprise when it registers. Finding it endearing when it becomes clear that he can't bring himself to finish his admission. There's a part of her that wants to ask him what he means, but decides against it knowing that she wouldn't want to be teased if the situation were reversed so instead she raises her hands to either side of his face and waits until he meets her eyes "Then we will go slow. Unless you do not want-"_

 _She doesn't get to finish her sentence for his lips are on hers. Swallowing the moans that threaten to escape when she feels his hands graze her chest going to the strings of her corset and she wonders if she's just been played._

"She was your first..." Elena says, her voice barely above a whisper as she averts her eyes from Stefan when the tone of his voice changes and his eyes glaze over. She feels her heart plummet to her stomach knowing all to well that unless there were no real feelings attached that they were hard to shake, no matter how good or bad things may have ended. Add in that it was becoming all to clear that Bonnie was probably the farthest from that being the case for Stefan just adds salt to the wound now that she's back in the picture. Staring at the amber colored liquid longingly she feels the urge to down it in one go. Maybe it would make the rest of their history just a tad bit easier to hear. And when she sees his tongue dart out to lick his lips she's not sure if it's because of the tension that has suddenly filled the room or if he's reliving a certain part of his tale.

"Yes," He nods.

"Is that it?" She asks, a slight edge in her voice, despite already knowing the answer but is hoping that she's wrong. Nearly scoffing when he looks down in response. She tentatively raises the glass to her lips and takes a long drink, waiting until her throat stops burning before returning to his waiting gaze.

 _December 20, 1863_

 _He wakes up when he feels a cool breeze ghost his skin and reaches out in search of warmth opening his eyes when he's only met with the feel of the fabric of his sheets under his fingertips. Frowning when he sees that the left side of his bed is empty "Bon?" He calls, voice still laced with sleep, propping himself up on his forearms to look around his room. Eventually spotting a familiar figure on the opposite side slowly turning to face him from the window, a guilty look on her face._

" _I didn't mean to wake you." She says softly, closing the window, letting the dress clutched to her chest drop down to the floor before she turns to walk back to his bed._

" _My brother says that this is what the men in his camp did once they were done with who they spent the night with." He says shifting so his feet are on the floor, a sad look in his eyes._

" _What the men did, or what he did?" Bonnie smiles before the implication of his comment and the change of his demeanour sinks in and she places her hands on either side of his face making him look back up at her "Stefan, you know that I can't stay the night. It is bad enough that I'm even here in the first place." She utters gently, her eyes pleading with him to understand and when he nods she feels a twinge debating on if she could stay but quickly writes it off. She's made a point to not use compulsion unless it was necessary to her survival and with the rumours of vervain circling around she's not sure if it would work if she were caught anyway. But just as she turns to leave he stops her, eliciting a small gasp from her lips when he pulls her into his sheet covered lap. His hands sliding from her hips to her lower back finally coming to a rest on her ass, giving it a soft squeeze as he starts to plant several kisses along her neck, moving to her jawline, coming to a stop at her ear enjoying the moans that he's coaxing from her knowing that he's weakening her resolve._

" _Yes, you can." He whispers before flipping her over and pinning her down to the mattress. Grinning at the surprise clear in her eyes before they flutter shut when he grinds himself against her missing the black veins that sprawl beneath the surface of her skin. His head back to the curve of her neck sucking at her pulse point while his hand slowly trails up her inner thigh. But quickly finds that he's underestimated her when her legs wrap around his waist and he finds their positions reversed with her staring down at him. Hand placed firmly on his chest, a faux look of disappointment as she shakes her head back and forth._

" _And here I thought I had the nice brother." She says, moving herself against his length, smirking when he hisses and thrust upwards in response. Not being able to help herself, she leans down and plants a slow kiss to his lips that he readily returns before coming to her senses and pulls away and climbs off of him. Going back to the window, pulling it up, glancing at him over her shoulder as she says "I'll see you tomorrow at the Gilbert's." Ignoring the glare he's giving her, bracing herself for the jump._

"Wait," Elena frowns "Did I miss something?"

Stefan looks at her warily, not understanding her question.

"She jumped from your window and that didn't bother you?"

"Logic, common sense, red flags," he counts them off on his fingers "They're all lost on a seventeen year old boy who is sleeping with the most beautiful girl he has ever seen. I was too distracted by the fact that she was entertaining me to even think to question the small things that I did notice."

"Like the fact that her skin was cold as ice and that she didn't have a heartbeat?" Elena throws out before tensing and closing her eyes. She opens her mouth to apologize but is cut off by Stefan as he explains his reasoning.

"When vampires have recently fed they do have some semblance of warmth and our hearts do pump the blood to the rest of our body. It's how we're able to function. Add into the fact that Bonnie is part witch, her heartbeat is steady and her skin isn't cold, so she never really had that problem unless she went days without feeding. The only thing that I noticed was the fact that I had never seen her without this charm around her neck and even then that was only because she freaked out when I tried to take it off. But she explained that it was the last thing that her mother had given her before her death. She always said that they were really close before she died. So it made sense." He makes a motion with his hand.

"It was her daylight charm?"

"Yes and no. Caroline, Klaus and Bonnie don't necessarily need daylight charms because of their first natures. Bonnie's charm is more of a talisman. Her mother initially made it for her so she could walk in the sunlight but Bonnie altered it so could feel the connection that she had to nature that was severed when she was turned. Instead of keeping the sun from burning her skin, she can feel the warmth it provides, she can chanel the elements as long as she's wearing the charm. Without it, her power is strictly limited to what she was born with instead of being able to bend what's around her to her will, use it to enhance her powers like any other witch is able to do."

"So when exactly did you find out?"

"We're getting there." He says looking down to hide his smile, picking up the disdain in her voice.

 _January 21, 1864_

 _He's twirling her around under the moonlight in the backyard of the Lockwood estate away from the party that is going on inside. Something about a founding of a council that he honestly could not care less about. Her laughter music to his ears as he slowly dips her before uprighting them both, pulling her close as they continue to sway back and forth._

" _I don't want you to leave." He states all of a sudden causing her to pull her head away from his shoulder to look up at him._

" _Stefan, you know that I can't stay here."_

 _She sighs when she sees that he hasn't picked up on what she's trying to say or at least if he has, he doesn't want to admit it._

" _Then take me with you."_

" _Stef…" she closes her eyes and tries to pull away, biting her lip when he stops her from doing so "You have a family here. You have friends. A life. You can't just-" She tries to reason with him but he cuts her off._

" _My brother is leaving tomorrow and will not be back for months. And my father is grooming me for a life that I do not want for myself." He says, deciding not to mention the woman that Giuseppe keeps insisting he spends time with._

" _There are a lot of things that you don't know…"_

" _Then tell me."_

Elena frowns when he stops, waiting impatiently when he does nothing but stare down at his feet and almost bursts when five minutes pass and he's yet to say a word until a thought dawns on her,

"She compelled you."

"What?" Stefan looks up at her and frowns "No, Bon never" he stops seeing Elena's eyes flash with anger at the way he addressed his ex and pushes himself off of the wall. Strolling over to the chair sitting down with his forearms against his thighs as he leans forward. "Bonnie never compelled me. She withheld certain parts about her life, only sharing the normal parts of it for obvious reasons. But she told me about her family, her friends, told me whatever I wanted to know about her. She just did it all without mentioning the supernatural aspects or ties to it."

"Then what happened?"

"She asked me to just let us have that one night and then to meet her tomorrow at the lake and she would tell me everything."

"So she never came?"

Stefan looks at the brunette wondering why she was so hell bent on making Bonnie out to be the bad guy but then internally kicks himself at the thought.

"No, she did. And she told me everything. From how she was a witch...well hybrid. She told me about vampires. She told me how it all started, about her mother and her father. How she met Caroline, Rebekah and her brothers, every good and bad thing that there was to tell. Any questions that I had, she answered."

"Like you did with me."

He nods "The only thing that she didn't tell me was that that was what her family was as well. After she told me about compulsion it led me to believe that that's why they were so accepting of her." He says reluctantly feeling repulsed at his admission.

"Then…" Elena trails off with a frown on her face.

"Elijah came along and misunderstood the situation, assuming that she had told me about them and he never really approved of me or my relationship with Bonnie. I didn't get the chance to react or take it all in. Before I could even reply he showed up, snapped her neck and then compelled me to forget everything she just told me. Along with her and every memory that she was attached to. _Every._ _Single._ _Memory_." he stresses "Then did the same thing to Damon. So when Katherine came, it was…" he trails off and a bitter smile pulls at his lips "You know how that turned out. But when I turned, I remembered not only what Katherine compelled me to do and forget but everything with Bonnie came back too."

"When that happens...it fucks you up." he says bluntly "Thinking that things were one way only to find out that you basically had this completely different life. When everything settled in, I went to Emily asking her to help me find Bonnie but she told me that all she could do was let Bonnie know of my current state and told me to not look for her. Bonnie can only be found when she wants to be and her descendants are specifically instructed to only reach out to her when their lives were at stake. It was her way of keeping them safe, not wanting them anywhere near her lifestyle. With the reputation she and her family had she couldn't afford to let their enemies know that she had a weakness outside of them and that was only because they're indestructible."

Elena frowns at that "But she's a Bennett. How did anyone not put that together?"

"As far as anyone that they did not tell otherwise were concerned both she and Caroline were Mikaelsons. Bonnie Bennett and Caroline Forbes did not exist."

Elena finds herself tilting her head at that. Finding it hard to believe that anyone bought that tale. Unless the Supernatural community were unaware of Bonnie's true nature and even if that were the case. She could see where Caroline could pass but Bonnie being thought of made her question everyone's intelligence.

"The Mikaelson name was only tied to being the first of our kind. They were notorious, but only a few vampires and even less of the other creatures of the community could put a face to more than three of their names. Much less all." Stefan explains.

"So Emily never actually told her?"

Stefan shrugs "Until now, there was only one other time that I even came close to seeing her and that was in the twenties. In all the time that they were here, I never saw Klaus but I knew Caroline and Rebekah pretty well, Kol had eventually started to warm up to me not enough to actually be friends or anything but…" he lifts his shoulders "So when I became friends with Klaus in the twenties and they showed up one night. I thought that I would get to see her again."

 _September 23, 1923_

 _He's clinking his glass against Klaus' when he sees a familiar looking blonde coming right towards him arm in arm with another blonde that he can swear that he knows from somewhere but it doesn't hit him until he hears,_

" _No,"_

 _Confused at where the outburst came from, from his friend he turns to see Klaus looking right at him with a warning look in his eyes and he smiles, realizing what caused the drastic change in the hybrid's demeanour._

" _No, it's just that I think I know them from somewhere."_

 _Klaus frowns but then after a moment of staring at him he blinks several times muttering a curse under his breath. Afterwards turning back to the bar motioning to the barkeep for another round, snapping his fingers when the man doesn't move fast enough to his liking._

 _Caroline laughs as she and Rebekah make their way towards the bar where Klaus is seated. A frown settling across her pretty face when Rebekah stops, blue eyes going ridiculously wide as she stares at something in her brother's direction "Bex?" She calls waving a hand in her face but gets no reaction. Curiosity peaked she turns to follow the blonde's line of sight and blinks several times to make sure she's not just imagining things when she sees Stefan Salvatore staring back at them with a confused look on his face until realization seemingly dawns on him._

" _Hell," Caroline curses._

" _Well there goes our night." Rebekah mutters once she recovers grabbing the martini glass from a woman passing, flickering her visage when the woman levels her with a glare, downing it as the woman rushes off not once looking back._

Elena looks at him "You got your humanity back that night."

Stefan looks at her then looks down "If I saw her maybe, but the prospect definitely gave it some headway."

 _Not wanting to give them a chance to bolt he speeds right up to them ignoring the gasps that his action elicits, raising a hand to Caroline when she attempts to scold him at his carelessness._

" _Where is she?"_

" _Caroline," He stares her down when she looks hesitant to respond._

 _The blonde lets out a long breath, nearly stomping her foot in frustration when she sees the pleading look in his eyes "She's not here. She and Kol just left for the station."_

" _To go where?"_

" _They never tell us. It's kind of the point of them taking off in the first place. After everything we kind of disbanded. Bonnie didn't want to be around Elijah and she is pretty much the glue between us all. She wanted to go alone but we told her that that wasn't the best idea so she allowed Kol to come with her since I was with a little distracted with Klaus." she ignores the sound of disgust Rebekah makes "And Rebekah had already gone to check on Finn so now it's just something that they do. They always come back...usually after Elijah has taken off after growing tired of Klaus."_

" _How are you...how do you even remember?" Rebekah questions through a slight slur staring at him intently for signs of aging. It had been roughly sixty years which wasn't much time to her at all and she had never stuck around a mortal long enough to see how long it took for their youth to fade. But when she doesn't pick up a heartbeat from him she inwardly kicks herself for her question choosing to chalk it up to the amount of liquor she's consumed finally catching up to her._

 _Caroline tilts her head mulling her friend's question over "Perhaps our compulsion breaks once the person turns." Turning back to Stefan as if expecting him to confirm her theory._

" _Katherine Pierce. She turned both me and my brother." He says looking back from Rebekah to Caroline to confirm her assumption only to flinch at the look in her eyes._

" _I'll help you find Bonnie if you tell me where that wench is." Caroline says after regaining control of her visage._

"I told her that Katherine was trapped in the tomb, and both she and Rebekah seemed to be happy with the news. But as soon as we left the club, Klaus snapped my neck after telling me that he couldn't risk it. After seeing Bonnie's treatment towards Elijah, he wasn't sure how she would react to him bringing me to her without warning. He didn't want his relationship with Bonnie to take the same fate as Elijah's but would tell her that I was alive and if I saw her then I had my answer on whether or not she would even want me after Katherine had me. Going by how I never saw her, I just assumed that that was my answer. So I let her go."

"Are you sure about that?" Elena looks at him "When you came back all you saw was her. You left me with Caroline to go after her."

Stefan stays silent, trying to find the right words to say "I don't want to lie to you. All I can say for sure is that unlike with Katherine, there's no real closure there. Things didn't end on a bad note, and we never really talked about it, so I can't say for sure."

Elena stares at him for several moments in silence, feeling her eyes start to water at his answer "At least you were honest." She says climbing off of his bed, snatching her arm out of his grip when he reaches out to stop her ignoring the way he weakly calls after her as she leaves the room. Gritting through her teeth for him to move when she sees him standing at the front door, blocking her exit.

"When you figure it out…" she trails off "But until then, I need you to stay away. That's what you would do for me, right?" She turns the situation around when he opens his mouth.

Stefan stares at her for a moment then nods after not catching an overwhelming amount of alcohol coming from her so he knows whether or not to have Damon drive her home or to call Lucy "At least call when you make it home." Heaving out a sigh when she only turns away from him leaving him to watch from the doorway as she climbs into her truck and drives away.

"Ouch," Damon says raising his glass to his lips watching as Stefan turns to face him after closing the door.

"Isn't this the part where you leave, go to her house, wait for her in her room?" The elder Salvatore rambles when Stefan only looks at him before walking around him to go back to his room.

"No, because that would be insulting and unfair to her, not to mention intrusive since she genuinely wants to be alone. But, please, be my guest." Stefan says as he starts to ascend the stairs feeling Damon's eyes burning a hole into the back of his head "Tell me how it goes." He adds not being able to help himself.

"So that's it?"

"Isn't this what you wanted?" Stefan asks tiredly.

"Yes," Damon answers without hesitation knowing that there's point in denying it "but my victory is tainted if it's because you bowed out so you could go running back to Bonnie."

He's in Damon's face in the next breath, veins sprawled beneath his eyes that are lost in red only to take a step back willing his visage to go back to normal when Damon only grins in response. Having realized that that was what his brother had wanted.

"Elena just left so I could figure out my feelings for Bonnie who wants nothing to do with me _with_ or _without_ Elena because she's convinced that I'm just like Elijah. Since he went after Katherine when he loved Tatia first, and that I'm with Elena because of what I had with Katherine. How does me letting Elena go so I could go back to Bonnie make any sense to you? Maybe if you stopped seeing the women that I'm with as a prize to be won from me and as an actual person you might have a chance without me having to "bow out". Or you could always be a decent person. Or maybe even act like you're my brother for once and stop trying to keep a promise you made to me over a century ago over someone that you had a choice in being with while mine was taken from me. But we both know that that will never happen so, please go to them. You have a better chance than I do right now anyway. So by all means, take it." He throws out over his shoulder as he retreats back to his room.

Damon's smile drops, his jovial mood suddenly gone and manages to take even more of a decline when he slides his phone out of his pocket to see Elena's name on the screen. He stares at it for a moment and it's not until the screen shatters and it's making a strange whirring noise instead of the insistent ringing that he realizes that he was squeezing it in the first place.


	4. Chapter 4

He's disposing what remains of his cellphone when he hears a loud thump from the second floor quickly followed by a strong rush of air resounding in his ears and he doesn't need to look to know who the intruder is. Only sighs in annoyance and waits for whatever the reason she has for being here.

"Is this a bad time?"

He halts his movements, his annoyance quickly traded in for curiosity and faint trace of excitement at being proved wrong as the airy accented voice floats into his ears.

"For you, it never is." Damon replies as he turns to face them. Watching as a smile breaks across Rebekah Mikaelson's face as she steps out of her place from the shadows.

"This just may be the exception." She refutes her smile slowly fading as a serious expression takes its place.

"If it has anything to do with what just happened then maybe not." He counters knowing that she at the very least caught the tale end of his little showdown with his younger brother.

Rebekah blinks in surprise, momentarily taken back seeing that he actually seems conflicted but remembers the last time she encountered Damon before her return to Mystic Falls. The bitterness and hostility that held weight like its own presence whenever he spoke of his brother. Surely that couldn't have gone away at Stefan finally reaching his seemingly never ending tolerance of his brother's pettiness.

"You can't possibly expect me to believe that a little outburst from Stefan has suddenly made you realize what an arse you've been." She states deciding against holding her tongue.

"No, but giving the fact that you have shown up, starting an actual conversation has."

Rebekah narrows her eyes.

"You're not much of a talker." He explains his comment noticing that she didn't appreciate the insinuation.

"No, you just never listen." she fires back, holding her hand up when his lips part "I'm not here for anything to do with your brother. Between you and Caroline, that's more than enough."

"Then what are you here for?"

"I need a favor."

Damon studies the blonde for a moment then nods, his eyes trained on the vampire as she turns and goes back to her brief hiding place and comes back into view with a box.

"Bonnie found Nik and returned Kol to us." she starts to explain "He hasn't fed since and I can't go to him because Bon won't tell me where you set her up." she looks at him waiting for a reaction only continuing when there is none "I need you to deliver this to him."

"Why not just ask me to tell you where she is?"

"If I show up he'll think that Nik sent me to do his bidding."

"I thought Kol was your favorite."

"I didn't exactly protest when Klaus daggered him. Klaus framed him for the death of the man I was seeing at the time. I didn't realize that it made no sense for Kol to have done it until Klaus was gone the next day. Now Kol is upset with me and Bonnie and Caroline don't want to take sides. I can't say I'm surprised, the only time they do is when Elijah" she stops and clears her throat "Can you please do this for me?"

He stares at Rebekah for a moment then slowly starts to approach her. Briefly meeting her eyes before he lifts the lid to the box to peek inside, his mouth watering as he takes in the sight feeling the beginnings of his fangs emerging from their prison. Remembering who the contents are meant for and who is asking him to deliver it, he forces himself to snap out of his trance. The fact alone that she's actually asking him being enough to make him close his eyes and takes a deep breath, looking back up to her in question when he finally regains control.

"I had a friend spell the box so it masks the scent. And it's his favorite so please exercise what little self control you have left." She says with a smile.

Damon makes a face at her though takes the box. Biting the inside of his cheek when she rests her hand on the side of his face before she blinks and abruptly turns her head to look towards the ceiling. Realizing that she must have heard or sensed something, he immediately goes on alert only to roll his eyes when he picks up the sound of his brother groaning. Making it clear to him that she snapped Stefan's neck prior to her visit. Normally he would be enraged at anyone aside himself doing that Stefan but he's ready to wave it off knowing that it was just insurance of wanting privacy. He starts to return his attention to the blonde vampire only to see that she has made use of his attention gone elsewhere to make her exit just as quickly as she came.

Letting out a frustrated breath he drops his gaze down to the box in his hands and starts to make his way to the basement, placing the contents into the deep freeze. Afterwards sauntering back up the stairs going straight to his bedroom. Spotting a notepad and a pen on his desk he strolls over to it and lets his hand scribble across the lines paper until it's done. Staring at the information for a moment before turning and starting to strip.

* * *

"I feel like I was just a seat filler, or a stand in until she finally came back." Elena Gilbert sighs finishing her recap of what her day entailed from her place lying in between her two best friends on her bed, each staring up at the ceiling still digesting her tale. A part of her wants to go and ask Stefan to erase every detail he shared about his past but knows that he wouldn't. And it wasn't as if it would solve anything being as though Caroline had made it clear that she wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

"You have to know that that's not true." Lucy Bennett attempts to assure her best friend as she carefully shifts to sit up and turn to face the brunette currently doing the same. Both mindful to not ruin the various snacks ranging from chips to a pint of ice cream scattered across the bed.

"If you honestly believe that then you didn't hear a word I just said." Elena says before scooping a spoon full of rocky road ice cream into her mouth.

"You let her get into your head. I love Caroline but she can be really petty and is really good at...well this."

"Well, it worked."

"I can see that," Lucy smiles at the pout on the brunette's face "but it doesn't mean that it's true."

"If it wasn't then I wouldn't be here telling you about this."

Lucy flinches.

"You know what I mean." Elena sighs seeing the way the witch recoiled into herself at her words "Caroline might have been just trying to get into my head but she's right. Bonnie isn't Katherine. Even worse she didn't even actively try to break us up like Katherine did. All she had to do was show up. At least if she tried I could hate her without coming off as a bitch."

"You still can." Gia Munshi comments under her breath, the first words she's said since she arrived at Elena's as requested by the doppelgänger's "911" text to meet her at her home. Lifting her shoulders when Lucy slights her with a look "I'm just saying that her hate is justifiable. Just because it wasn't Bonnie's intention doesn't excuse the fact that she is the reason behind it." She finishes her rationale, the corner of her lip briefly quirking upward when she sees the flash of gratitude in Elena's eyes before she quickly turns back to Lucy.

"I'm sorry Luce, I know this is weird, I shouldn't-"

Lucy cuts her off, shaking her head as she says "I'm your best friend, besides she said it herself that she didn't want me to feel as if I had to take a side."

Gia suppresses a laugh as she looks down.

"What?" Lucy frowns at the vampire annoyed at how she's actually the neutral party in between the three of them for once.

"Bonnie not wanting you to feel as if you had to take a side took away the horns that I imagined keeping her halo in place." Gia replies with a shrug, swiping a chip from the bowl in Lucy's lap.

"You remember that charm you made for Katherine?" Elena questions in an attempt to diffuse the tension that has engulfed the room.

Lucy stops her glaring at the vampire and turns back to Elena "What about it?"

"Can you reverse it?"

* * *

He walks into the Mystic Grill with the intent to enjoy a drink with the sounds of mindless ramblings and exchangings of town gossip to be the background instead of his own thoughts. Weaving through the tables to claim his usual spot at the bar but stops when he sees that Vicki girl manning the bar instead of his usual bartender and opts to sit at an empty table to wait until her shift ends. Waving off each waiter and waitress that approaches him. When his waiting time hits the thirty minute mark he starts to rise from his seat but is stopped when someone takes it upon themselves to make them self comfortable in the seat directly across from him.

He stares at them for a moment half waiting for them to say something and half to make sure that it's actually her and not his ex deciding to breeze back into town under the guise of Mystic Falls' favorite doppelgänger. Getting his confirmation when she raises those doe eyes to meet his waiting stare.

"I never said thank you," Elena starts, noting the question in his eyes "for that day with Caroline. I know that you didn't want to..."

"Go and make sure that my little brother didn't get himself killed by the arguably nicest of our Original Overlords?"

"Yeah," Elena breathes looking away trying not to scoff at that "So what exactly is your relationship to her?"

He'd like to think that her question is out of jealousy but he knows better, is fully aware where her outlook on Bonnie is stemmed from "We're friends."

"You never mentioned her before."

"Would you have believed me if I said that I had a friend?"

"Well no," Elena answers honestly "but…"

"But what?" He pushes.

Elena shifts in her seat having not expected the edge to his voice "You're not exactly the type that can just be friends with women. Especially ones that…"

"Stefan has been with?" He offers when she once again trails off, continuing when her eyes only lower in response "I know that I haven't been the best brother post Katherine, but Bon came before her, and while being with Bonnie would hurt him" he stops knowing that hurt wouldn't be accurate enough "crush him, really. I actually like Bonnie and despite Stefan being the reason behind why we know each other. She's quite literally the only person that likes me and doesn't feel as if they have to put up with me because of their relationship to Stefan."

"Besides Rebekah, you mean."

"Rebekah hasn't been with Stefan." He waves her proposal off.

"But Stefan said that she likes you." Elena reveals, unaware of the salt she's pouring into a permanently open wound.

"Rebekah likes certain parts of me. She only tolerates me when we have clothes on."

"As most women do." A familiar voice comments as the owner breezes past the two before twirling around and coming to a stop at their table looking back and forth between the vampire and doppelgänger "I don't mean to interrupt but" they pause turning to look pointedly at the eldest Salvatore "Damon, it's been awhile since you were asked to do something that you have yet to do."

He slowly turns to look up to see Caroline staring down at him "I'm handling it."

"It doesn't look like it."

"I. Am. _Handling_. It." He repeats meeting her stare head on.

She looks at him for a moment before taking a step closer but stops suddenly and an accusatory look takes over her face.

"Talk to Rebekah." He states looking away from her just as she opens her mouth. Surprise flooding him when she merely presses her lips together and turns to leave but in true Caroline fashion she stops and leans down until her lips ghost his ear "Just to be clear, the only reason you still have your tongue is because Bonnie and Rebekah made me promise that I wouldn't touch you but we both know I can work around that. So tread lightly and don't let this get to your head."

Damon clenches his jaw and makes an effort to keep his face neutral even. Eyes straight ahead once she pulls away to look at him before she shifts her eyes to Elena.

"I'll let you two get back to your date." Caroline says in a light tone as she leaves the two free to go back to their own devices.

"She doesn't know." Damon assures when he sees Elena's eyes widen "Let's try to keep it that way." Afterwards shifting his eyes to the bar and immediately rises from his seat when he sees his usual bartender wiping down the counter and strolls over to his stool leaving Elena sitting there all by herself with a baffled look on her face.

* * *

Stefan Salvatore stares at the Ranch Style House with anxiousness coming off of him in waves. Everything inside him screaming at him to leave while he still could but the memory that led him to this point floats back into his mind.

 _He's walking out of his bathroom when he sees a box on his bed. Confused at its presence, he looks up to his door to see Damon leaning against the frame with a glass of bourbon in his hand, signature smirk on his lips "What is this?" Stefan asks, mentally preparing himself for whatever his brother has in store for him today._

" _The beginning of you regretting saying that I should act like your brother." Damon answers with a serious look on his face._

 _Stefan frowns and returns his gaze to the box walking over to where it resides and picks up the paper lying on top of it reading the words in Damon's handwriting. His eyebrows knitting together when he realizes that it's an address, and swallows when it clicks. "I can't." he states staring at the information a little to long before coming to his senses and places it back down to its former place "Whatever this is it's not-"_

" _Do you want your girlfriend or not?" Damon cuts him off._

" _She's not my" He starts to deny his brother's words but stops, realizing his mistake when Damon's lips curl up at the corners "I can't just-"_

" _Show up to my safe house with a box as requested in exchange of me not killing innocent people and framing you for them? I think she'll buy it all things considered. But since you can't keep a secret from her to save your life and it's probably not the best way to put this whole thing back on track," he pauses "that's exactly what you're doing. I'll even start with the Quarterback instead of Baby Gilbert. Kind of defeats the purpose if you do it to save your ex's last remaining relative." He points out casually bringing the glass to his lips to take a long drink._

 _Stefan only stares at him._

" _Do you really think that this is the time to test my patience and reliable threats?"_

" _Why?"_

" _I don't like it when Bonnie is sad." Damon answers holding Stefan's stare so he knows he's being honest before turning on his heel to leave missing the quirk of Stefan's lips as he he mutters "And if anyone is going to make you miserable it's me."_

With the threat looming over him in mind he reaches for the box at the feet of the passenger side and exits his car. Taking a deep breath before making his way towards the potential end to his life but otherwise normal appearing home.

He barely makes it through the door, finding the wind knocked out of him as his back meets a wall. But before he can react to the attack the assailant breaks all contact. Stepping away from him causing his body to drop to the floor.

"You really need to get back on the recommended diet. You were more durable as a human."

His eyes immediately open as soon as he puts a face to the voice. Watching warily as Kol Mikaelson's face swims into view, head tilted as the Original stares down at him before turning to walk away leaving him slumped against the wall.

"Nik said that you weren't the same but this is pathetic." Kol continues, walking over to the box the younger vampire dropped in the midst of his attack. Eyebrows raising at the magick coming off of the box, practically begging for his attention he feels the beginnings of his fangs itching at his gums and opens the lid inspecting the contents. Licking his lips in anticipation at the blood bags filled to the brim. He glances at the younger Salvatore curious at how he didn't go through the whole supply knowing how long of a drive this place was from Mystic Falls but figures that that was the reason he felt magick coming from it in the first place. Pushing those thoughts to the side he rifles through the selection until he comes across one marked "B positive" popping it open and taking a long drink. "Bon said that this was the other one's hideout. She never lies to me, is there any particular reason that she starting now?"

"It's Damon's. She doesn't even want to be anywhere near me right now."

"So you've either finally grown a pair or you're suicidal." Kol comments.

"You do know that I was there, right?" Kol reminds when Stefan narrows his eyes at him "Or did Lijah take it upon himself to go and wipe your mind again?"

Stefan sighs and rises from his place on the floor and starts to make his way to the door.

"Oh come now, don't be like that. Please sit," Kol motions towards the empty armchair "join me. Bonnie won't be back for at least another hour or so. Something about ripping Nik a new one. Whatever that means." He mumbles. Aside from his brief trip back to check on Caroline wanting to see if the rumors of her being on the brink of breaking her curse were true, he hadn't been in the States since the early nineteen hundreds. So he was a bit dated on sayings here.

Stefan frowns in response. Both wary of the Original's request and Bonnie's absence.

"I slaughtered a small town official and framed Nik for it after he stole the little witch I was working on." Kol starts his explanation "He finally got the up on me and daggered me, but the twit couldn't help himself and called Caroline from my phone since she stopped talking to him for whatever reason it is this time. Now Bonnie is out for his blood because he told her that I had finally found this coven in Cape Town that I've been searching for for ages. I mean I was only out for a week or two but who am I to stop Bonnie if she wants to hurt the bastard that would have left me in a box for at least a century over something so trivial?"

Stefan opens and closes his mouth several times "I don't even know what to say. To any of that." He admits.

Kol smiles "Then I suppose that we can skip the part where we pretend that we give a damn about each other and come up with a plan to take Nik down." the original frowns when Stefan doesn't respond "Bekah told me about your run in back in the twenties. You can't say that there aren't at least a little hard feelings there."

"One bite is all it takes." Is Stefan's only response.

Kol snorts "Because Niklaus stands a fighting chance against Bekah, Caroline and Bonnie. She may have kept her nature hidden from you but you know as well as I do that in my family Klaus isn't the one that should be feared."

"Kol, I can't help you kill her brother."

"Unless it was Elijah," Kol counters. A smile gracing his face when Stefan doesn't respond. "Fair enough," the youngest Mikaelson brother concedes "Well you've done what you came to do, I believe you're capable of leaving on your own." Kol dismisses him.

* * *

She's strolling through the halls, a glass of wine in her hand, blue sundress sweeping the floor behind her as she makes her way to her office to start planning for her ball. When she passes her living room and sees a brunette sitting with their hands in their lap on the couch. She stops her stride, blue eyes narrowed into slits as the girl turns to meet her waiting gaze and wordlessly raises their hands to the back of their neck taking off a necklace. She's just about to eliminate the space between them when her ears suddenly pick up a steady heartbeat as soon as the charm is placed on her coffee table.

"You are one bold little tart." Caroline states staring at the doe eyed doppelgänger, careful to maintain the mask of indifference on her face despite the part of her that is impressed by Elena's move. When she had heard someone come in a few minutes ago while she was in the shower she had just assumed that it was Rebekah after not picking up a heartbeat.

"Thank you." Elena smiles even though she knows that it wasn't necessarily a compliment but it was probably the closest that she would ever get from the blonde.

Caroline rolls her eyes "Well I know you didn't come to see how I was doing so just get to the point of your little visit and be on your way before I lose my patience and snap your neck."

"You won't." Elena states confidently not a doubt in her mind that she's wrong.

"Excuse me?" Caroline narrows her eyes.

"I'm important to Lucy, who is important to Bonnie and despite how cold you can be it's clear that you care about the both of them."

"Bonnie doesn't care for you all that much. Lucy can always make new friends." Caroline comments.

"But you can't." Elena replies flippantly.

She's in Elena's face in a flash with her hand wrapped around the brunette's throat effortlessly lifting her from the floor. Delighting in the panic that takes over the young girl's features as her hands go to claw at her own.

"There's this thing called a glamour spell, that you can secure with a charm for extra measure." Caroline begins, blue eyes briefly going to the charm on the table "No matter how powerful the witch, they will only see the face that the charm projects as only the wearer can remove it. I can compel any random brunette with split ends and a lanky build to believe that she is you. And no one will know the truth but me. You are overestimating your importance. Don't make it a habit." She suggests, releasing Elena from her grip watching as the doppelganger drops to the floor hands going to her neck as she desperately tries to return air to her lungs.

"You know how I feel about repeating myself." Caroline lilts as if she hadn't just been on the verge of committing a murder. Calmly taking a seat on the couch as soon as she sees that Elena has finally recovered from her attack. Raising her glass to her lips as she waits for the brunette to speak.

"Stefan told me about Bonnie." Elena rasps out, determined to not show the hybrid how much her outburst has unnerved her.

Caroline's eyebrows raise in surprise at the reveal and smiles when the reason behind Elena's visit clicks but she still wants the brunette to ask her. So she only nods and shifts so her feet are tucked underneath her body waiting patiently for the brunette to do so.

"Can you…" Elena lets her question trail off settling for a look that she knows that the hybrid gets her request loud and clear going by the amusement dancing in her eyes.

"Can I what?" Caroline feigns ignorance.

Elena sighs in annoyance and bites her bottom lip nodding her head, knowing that the Original is not going to make things easy for her "Caroline, please."

Caroline only grins at the young girl's reluctance, raising her glass to her lips as she waits.

"I want you to tell me about them."

"You don't trust that Stefan has told you everything?" Caroline questions surprised by the change in Elena's outlook on her own boyfriend.

"I trust that you will." Elena deflects.

Caroline tilts her head.

"You hate me."

"Hate suggests that I care about you in some way or another. So no, I do not hate you. I just enjoy antagonizing you and you're quite useful when I need to get things done that I don't feel like going through all the work that it requires because of the hold you have over the Salvatores. Now the Salvatores," Caroline pauses seeming to genuinely be mulling it over "that's debatable. And depends on the day."

Elena's lips quirk upward.

"Is there something on your mind, Elena?"

"He also told me about you and Damon."

"Of course he did." Caroline says tiredly before downing the remainder of her wine "Well, I do love to gossip, but unfortunately for you I know Stefan. When you ask, he tells. The things that you want to know are things that I have promised to both he and Bonnie will only stay between us. And I keep my promises. But if you do me a favor, I'll see if you can sit down with her and ask her yourself."

Elena shifts in her seat, not entirely comfortable with the prospect. Hearing about Bonnie was one thing but being face to face was a completely different ball park that she wasn't sure she wanted to go anywhere near just yet.

"You tower over her when she's in five inch heels. You started a relationship with an admitted serial killer. Dropped the girl next door act when Katherine breezed into town. You basically broke into my home. And play the man child like a violin on a daily basis." Caroline lists off the things the girl before her has done but didn't even hesitate despite being fully aware of the possible outcomes regarding her life "But you're afraid of _Bonnie_?" She stresses her sister's name.

"That's different." Elena defends herself.

"Why?" Caroline's eyebrows knit together "Because she deflowered your boyfriend?" Grinning when Elena cuts her eyes at her.

"He's different with you. Darker, kind of...sexy. With Bonnie there was this innocence. At least around us, all nice and polite, the perfect gentleman. But as soon as he thought we couldn't hear them…" she trails off with a smile "Gave Bekah, Kol and I material for weeks."

"What's the favor?" Elena nearly grits through her teeth.

"I want two blood bags of your blood."

Elena frowns, opening her mouth to ask why but is stopped when Caroline raises her hand asking,

"Do we have a deal or not?"

Elena closes her eyes as she nods out her agreement. Wondering if this was what Ariel felt like when she signed her contract with Ursula. She almost smiles at the comparison but finds that it's not that much of a stretch.

"Perfect," Caroline purrs "now get out." She dismisses the doppelgänger with a wave of her hand.

Just as Elena starts to rise from her seat to leave she stops dead in her tracks when she sees Bonnie walking into the room, Damon in tow with several shopping bags draping his arms. While several boxes are floating behind the two vampires, both of which are staring back at her in surprise.

"You're staying?" An excited voice breaks the silence and effectively cuts through the tension that has suddenly blanketed the room.

"Yeah," Bonnie confirms, her green eyes still on Elena despite her arms going around the blonde that has jumped on her tiny frame nearly knocking her over.

"She wants to know about you and Stefan." Caroline says into Bonnie's hair still hanging on to her.

"Care, I'm not going to-"

"Please, it's the last thing I'll ask you for the remainder of the century. Promise."

Bonnie remains silent.

"For the next century and a half." Caroline bargains.

"It's not my place." Bonnie states knowing that that's the best that she's going to get out of the blonde.

"Stefan already started. She just wants the full story. Speaking of Stefan…" Caroline says after a brief pause, her blue eyes going to the elder Salvatore who is now staring back at her "how is he?"

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" Damon replies.

"Because you're right here to tell me."

Bonnie lets out a deep sigh at the beginnings of the argument that always happens whenever the two are in the other's vicinity.

"Lucy has been trying to reach you." Damon says shifting his gaze to Elena who blinks, releasing the air in her lungs that she wasn't aware she was holding until that moment "She thought that I had kidnapped you again."

Caroline snorts but then reluctantly releases her grasp onto Bonnie at the words that pass the hybrid's lips.

"I know that you already have a room waiting for me so can you and Damon play nice long enough to put my bags there?"

Caroline and Damon eye each other but do as Bonnie asks. The former leaving the latter the majority of Bonnie's things.

As soon as they're out of the room Bonnie waves her hand and turns to Elena who swallows yet stands to her full height "What did she ask you for in return?"

"My blood."

Bonnie runs a hand through her hair letting out a deep breath then turns back to Elena "How much?"

"Two blood bags." She answers, feeling her hackles rise watching as the witch starts to pace back and forth in silence.

"Go to Lucy's and don't tell her anything about this."

Elena opens her mouth but stops when Bonnie lifts her hand,

"It was not a question," Her green eyes go towards the door then turns on her heel to leave the room after putting a stop to the silencing spell leaving Elena standing there with a dumbfounded look on her face.

"Wait,"

Bonnie stops mid step and turns to face Elena looking at her impatiently when she has yet to say a word.

"Do we have a deal?" Elena asks shakily.

"I know Stefan," Bonnie starts, ignoring the sour look on Elena's face at her remark "if you asked him to tell you about our past then he told you everything that you want to know."

"He told me what he thought I could handle."

"Did he tell you that I was his first?"

Elena presses her lips together, not wanting to be reminded of that particular bit of information.

"Then he told you everything that you want and or need to know. It's easy to get your first confused with your first love. Sex brings in feelings unless it's with some random. If it weren't for Elijah then I doubt that I'd be someone that you felt as if you need to worry about...which you don't. It was never my intention to cause a rift between you and Stefan and I apologize for doing so. But what you want to know is what will cause him to not be able stand the thought of me and I told him everything that I did up until I met him, whatever I did or did not do afterwards is none of his concern―or yours―and it never will be unless there is a change on where we stand with each other. Which I have no plans on doing."

"Now as for Damon, we're just friends. There's nothing between us, I could never even bring myself to even consider going there. Not because I don't think he's attractive but being with brothers is tacky and disgusting. Call me a prude, or old fashioned but I couldn't. Nothing against women that do, or have no problem with it, it's just not for me. And even if I didn't...as much as I love him, he's Damon. I've never compelled either of them. Avoided them? Yes, especially Stefan. I never even asked Damon to not tell Stefan that he had any contact with me. Not because I wanted him to tell Stefan but because I trusted him not to until I said otherwise. Stefan hates Katherine but Petrovas are hard to shake. And by the time that I was ready to go anywhere near him…" she motions towards Elena who looks down "Salvatores aren't the type to have a wandering eye, and yes that includes Damon through all his bravado. So no, I am not a threat to you, neither is anyone else for that matter."

Elena nearly laughs when she sees that the hybrid is honestly believes that "Did you know that Katherine was never in the tomb?"

"No, but I should have. Back when Katerina was human, she had this thing with Elijah. Elijah is very serious and uptight but whenever he would leave from an encounter with her, he had this goofy grin. He loves the holidays but the extra pep in his step should have clued me in. Add in how _charming_ she can be, she can get herself out of anything. But she knows that no matter how much I may like her my loyalty lies with Caroline. So I was kept out of the loop until Lucy filled me in on what was going on here. I tracked her down, and was going to kill her but decided against it. If anyone should have the pleasure it is Caroline, Stefan or Damon."

"You like Katherine?" Elena asks, looking at Bonnie as if she's lost her mind.

"She's fun," Bonnie shrugs "and one of the very few people who can actually surprise me. As messed up as the tomb thing was, you have to admit that it was genius. Making the person that you're running from think that you're suffering when really you're out and living your life counting down the years until your carbon copy pops up and you can attempt to right what you did and possibly get on their good side? Not many people could pull that off let alone think of it."

"But…" Elena starts but lets it trail off giving Bonnie a knowing look.

"She didn't know about Stefan and I. By the time that she found out…" Bonnie sighs "Katherine is to me what that Hayley girl is to you. Someone that you like, someone that you could see yourself being friends with if your current situation was not what it is right now. Your loyalties lie with someone who does not like them or vice versa." Bonnie says before turning on her heel.

"Where are you going?" Elena questions taking a step to follow after her but stops and quickly takes a step back.

"It's too quiet, which means that one or both of them have killed the other. So I need to get Damon and put him in your car so you can have Stefan put him in his bed before he does something stupid."

Elena starts to stop her but doesn't get the chance too, Bonnie appearing a minute later with an unconscious Damon Salvatore over her shoulder motioning for Elena to go first. For a moment she finds that she can only stare at the sight. She was fully aware of Bonnie's dual nature and yet it was still unsettling to see the hybrid with someone at least twice her weight over her shoulder as if they were nothing but a paperweight.

"Caroline was filing her nails, eavesdropping. Wants you to come by tomorrow after school." Bonnie says after placing Damon's dead weight in the backseat of Elena's truck.

Elena opens her mouth only to have it close on it's own volition, looking at Bonnie eyes wide in horror to see the hybrid shaking her head "Tell Lucy I'll be calling her later." Giving the brunette a look who nods in response before sliding behind the wheel of her car.

* * *

Stefan is just about to head into the woods when he sees Elena's truck pull into the driveway and he stares at her watching as she wordlessly gets out of her idling vehicle and open the door to the backseat, stepping backwards waiting for him to take the hint.

"What happened?" He smiles when he sees his brother half sprawled out on the floor.

"Stefan, it's not funny…" She attempts to scold but stops and trails off when she feels a small tug at the corner of her mouth. Stefan smiling was a rare sight which makes the urge grow until Damon groans and makes her remember why she's here. Taking a step away from her ex and forcing herself to look away so she can get to the point of her visit and leave "Caroline snapped his neck."

Stefan frowns.

"I went to see her and Damon and Bonnie showed up. I talked to her for a while but then she said that she couldn't hear them. When she found them, Caroline was filing her nails while he was on the floor. Bonnie put him in my car and told me to bring him here."

"Why were you at Caroline's?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Wait, he willingly left you alone with Bonnie?"

"She's made it clear that she's not going to hurt me. If there's anyone that needs to be worried about that it's you."

Stefan mentally concedes that she has a point but before he can respond he sees Damon getting out of the car on his own.

"You look like shit," the elder Salvatore comments staring at his brother "when was the last time you fed?"

"I was about to go out but I was stopped by Elena delivering your corpse to me. How many times are you going to provoke her before you realize that you'll never be able to take her?"

"Probably the same amount of times you'll try to talk to Bon before you realize that you don't have a chance." Damon retorts offhandedly, not being able to stop himself from falling back to old habits. Standing to his full height when he sees the flash of rage in Stefan's eyes.

"Or the amount of times you'll get turned down by Elena before you realize that you can't wear her down." A familiar voice states with a noticeable edge in their voice, gaining different reactions from the two vampires and the doppelgänger. Bonnie watches as they all turn to see her standing a few feet away with her arms folded over her chest, a frown on her face as she stares at Damon in particular who sighs. "One day, that's all I asked for and you get your neck snapped by Caroline and come home to start a fight with" she stops and lets out a breath "You should go." She says turning to Elena who scowls at her but nods remembering their conversation. The doppelgänger's brown eyes going to Stefan then to Damon before turning and climbing into her truck. All three vampires watching until she's turned the corner before turning to each other.


	5. Chapter 5

He stares at her for a full minute, trying to fully register what's happening. Her hair styled in the same way when he finally grew bold enough to kiss her, wearing a cropped black leather jacket over a white lace dress paired with black ankle boots. He starts to take a step towards her but she beats him to it. Walking right past him and into the boarding house as if it were her own home and before he can even make a move to follow he's stopped by a hand clasping over his shoulder effectively bringing him back to reality. That she wasn't even here for him going by the way she hasn't even once looked his way since her arrival.

"How about you let me grab a drink before you try to do something that you're going to regret." Damon suggests though it comes out as more of a demand than anything else.

He waits until Damon passes the threshold and listens for the sound of the deep freeze being closed before walking inside. Watching from the doorway as Bonnie walks around the living room seeming to be taking it all in. Her eyes lingering on a picture propped along the mantle above the fireplace. The last picture taken of his family before it fell apart.

"Keep your girlfriend away."

Stefan frowns, lips parting to speak but stops when Damon quickly steps in,

"I thought you liked Rebekah." The elder Salvatore says sparing Stefan a quick glance that has whatever his brother was posed to say die on his lips before returning his blue eyes to Bonnie. Who if caught on is pretending otherwise.

"Damon," she sighs and for the first time Stefan sees that there's no trace of amusement in her approachment to his brother "please, just act your age for the next five minutes." ignoring the chuckle that escapes Stefan "Elena is about to do something very stupid. I can't bring Lucy into this, and to be quite honest from the way things seem to be going I think that it would be for the best that you take her away from here. Take her mind off of everything and assure her that there's nothing she has to worry about."

The subtle shift in her stance is the only indication that Stefan gets to him being the one she's speaking to and he pushes back his disappointment as he voices his response.

"Why would I do that?"

Bonnie looks at him picking up the confusion evident in his voice but quickly disregards it to wanting to know the specifics of why Elena needed to be taken away and how much he would be able to explain their sudden exit from Mystic Falls.

"She's asking me to tell her about our past. I'm not sure what you left out but she's convinced that you didn't tell her everything. I don't know why because you're...well you."

Damon snorts.

"But whatever it is, take her somewhere and either distract her or tell her what she wants to hear."

Stefan pushes himself off of the frame at the reveal, surprise by his ex's actions "Elena went to you?"

"Caroline," Bonnie corrects "She thought that our pit bull" averting her eyes from Stefan when she sees the quirk of the vampire's lips "would jump at the chance to tell her everything but she refused. So she decided to ask me."

"Are you?"

"It's not my place. I did not come here to…" she trails off "I have no interest in picking up where Katerina left off nor do I plan on partaking in what Damon already has going."

"Hey," The elder Salvatore steps in looking and sounding genuinely offended.

"I am not that person. For you to even think that I would-"

"She's not my girlfriend." He states figuring that now would be the time if any to see if she's aware of the change of his relationship with the doppelgänger.

Bonnie swallows looking at him directly in the eye for the first time and takes a step back at the intensity in his gaze "What?" She breathes.

"She. Is. _Not_. My. Girlfriend." He repeats each word slowly as if he were spelling it out.

"Stefan,"

"You really didn't know?" Immediately regretting his question when she tears her eyes away from him. Setting her gaze on his brother who flinches. Though he can't help but notice the way that despite the narrowed eyes and the way that she's tensed, she seems to be breathing easily around him for the first time he's been anywhere near her.

"She asked me to tell her about you. I told her everything that she wanted to know. If anything, it was too much because she broke up with me so I could figure things out because she thinks that I'm not over you."

"Then tell her that she's wrong." Bonnie says as if that were the most obvious solution to the problem at hand.

"You once told me that the least that a man can do is have the decency to not lie to a woman's face." fighting the urge to smile when he hears her heartbeat start to speed up "Do you really want me to start now?"

He watches quietly as she only looks at him in response, her eyes desperately searching his frame as if she were trying to find any indication for a lie. Or at the very least for him to backtrack. Seeming to not be able to take how he only stares back at her unflinchingly, she turns to Damon ignoring the way his brother almost looks impressed by his behavior. Who for his part is staring back at her with a look as if to say "Your move," to which she briefly averts her gaze, quickly returning to his older brother as she says,

"Then I guess this is up to you. I'll get Kol to come to Caroline's and you can hide Elena in your safe house." She states dismissively and turns to make her exit but stops at the doorway.

"What do you want from me?" She asks quietly, her eyes straight ahead.

Damon shifts his eyes back to his brother waiting for his reply, nearly groaning when Stefan doesn't say a word. Making an exaggerated gesture towards the witch when Stefan looks to him as if asking for assistance.

"I want you to stop running."

"I'm not running from anything." She denies his accusation vehemently. And he thinks he'd believe her if he didn't experience it first hand.

"The last one hundred and forty six years of my life say otherwise." he refutes, continuing before she uses his rebuttal to walk away "I also want you to let me be selfish for once in my life."

"I don't have that kind of power over you."

"Then you're still underestimating how important you are to me."

Bonnie presses her lips together and looks away.

"I know that you're not going to compel me, girlfriend or no girlfriend, no matter how many times I ask or how much you want to. So, you're going to have to take my word for it and I want you to listen to me." he pauses taking her chin between his fingers so she won't turn away from him "Until you tell me that you don't want me, I'm not going anywhere."

"Right," she breathes her agreement "until the doppelgänger screams."

"I'm not Elijah."

"And I'm not a Petrova." She fires back, yet makes no move for him to let her go.

"Okay," Damon interrupts in a faux easygoing tone, not entirely sure if the scene playing out before him were leading to him being the sole witness to his brother's death or them forgetting his presence entirely and making him a voyeur. Neither of which he wanted to give headway to. Somehow managing to not flinch when they both snap their heads in his direction making it clear that neither appreciate his interference but he decides to continue nonetheless "So you'll have the little psychopath out of my house by tonight and I'll have Elena there before she knows it. Unless you think Kol is up to playing bodyguard," he says with a smile "She's been known to wander off and make things worse." He rambles on, finding it easier to breathe as his words manage to sober them both.

"I don't think that that would be the best idea." Bonnie shuts his proposal down "He hated Tatia," she elaborates when Damon frowns "likes Katerina. From what I've seen Elena doesn't seem to have that bite quite just yet. I'll get Lucy and…" She trails off coming up at a loss at her descendant's other friend's name.

"Gia," Damon provides the newly turned vampire's name. Looking to his brother in a way that tells him to fall back, surprised when Stefan nods and leans against the doorway.

"Gia," Bonnie repeats trying to commit it to memory "to go with her. Keep her company, whip up a ward spell to make sure she doesn't leave."

"You do remember that Lucy is a witch, right? One that's basically the teenaged version of you."

Bonnie cracks a smile at the comparison that she hears on a daily basis but otherwise ignores it "She's also mated herself to the baby wolf so her powers are a bit altered at the moment."

Damon shifts on his feet, looking the picture of guilt.

"You didn't think I'd find out?"

"I wanted to kill him but you said no. I can live with a Bennett hating me. So technically this is on you. Besides it could be worse, it's not like she's carrying a little brat of her own."

Bonnie looks at him, fighting the urge to laugh when his face falls in almost a comical matter.

"Shit,"

"She's not, but the placing of his mark gives the impression that she is. So let's just leave her until she figures it out."

"But I'm the evil one."

"It wasn't my idea. Maybe they'll be more careful after their scare.

Damon snorts "Or they feel they have nothing to lose since they already think she's knocked up."

"Considering that Ty has taken Mason to spend time with his pack since he's broken his curse. That's not happening."

"Ty?"

"Tyler," she clarifies despite knowing he's just baiting her "you know, the uncle you tried to kill?"

"The one that's just a friend?" Damon counters mockingly.

"That would be the one." Bonnie confirms sweetly ignoring the anger coming off from the other occupant in the room "Kol will be out by midnight." She informs turning to leave, not surprised when Damon appears at her side, easily matching her stride "I love how you say "a Bennett" as if Lucy would be the first and only to not like you."

"You like me."

"That's only one in your favor." She replies through a smile "But if you pull another stunt like that delivery you'll be at zero."

"Emily liked me enough to trust me to protect her children." he glosses over her threat "Sheila and Joanna just aren't fond of vampires, and Lucy only hates me because she thinks I'm corrupting her best friend."

"You think her hate is unwarranted?" Bonnie raises an eyebrow as they step outside.

"She hates my actions and approach, not me."

Bonnie grins at his defense, internally bracing herself when she notes the change of the dark haired vampire's demeanor.

"I'm glad you're staying."

"It's only until Caroline's celebration."

"Which will be set for the end of this year, at the least. It has to be perfect and she would never throw a ball anywhere near summer."

Bonnie looks at him, eyebrows raised at how well he seems to know her childhood friend.

"I listen,"

Bonnie openly laughs at that despite it being true in this instance, her amusement quickly fading when he suddenly stops walking "Damon,"

"For me." he says as soon as her eyes meet his own "I've never asked you for anything."

"He seems fine."

"He's one more rejection away from a breakdown. And so are you. You forget how well I know you. So do everyone a favor and stop pretending as if you're both better off without the other. It's putting everyone on edge. There's a reason Finn is the only one that hasn't shown up yet and it's not because Sage is keeping him busy. At least not all of it."

"Please stop talking."

"Stop running." He retorts.

"Why are you pushing this? For someone that claims to hate him so much you aren't acting like it."

He's only able to look at her for a moment, her words not sitting well with him. As he thinks about it, he's not quite sure if he's ever hated his little brother. Over the years even dated back to before Katherine, resentment was the constant negative emotion he held towards Stefan. Between how his father made it no secret that he preferred his youngest, his mother's adoration, and in later years attention from their peers. Stefan was the one that pushed him into the background waiting for the chance to come out on top as opposed to the other way around. Wasn't it always the youngest that felt as if they would never measure up or make it out of the eldest shadow?

"I'm sorry," she apologizes realizing how that came out "It's just…" she trails off "Why _are_ you pushing this?"

"Because I don't hate you." He settles to say knowing she wouldn't be convinced if he denied her accusation. And to be perfectly honest it's the most honest thing he's said since his days as a human.

"If I go there it should be because I want to, anything else. Especially as a favor to you would be an insult. I can't do that to him and I won't do that to myself. Let it go, Damon."

* * *

She takes a deep breath before letting herself into her descendant's home. Frowning at the fact that not even one parent is present. Wondering just how many times this is the case. She brushes it off remembering the point of her visit and takes the first step of the stairs. Walking until she's at Lucy's bedroom door where she hears hushed tones that stop as soon as her knuckles hit the door the first time. Waiting patiently until the door swings open, revealing Lucy standing on the other side while Elena is on her bed, looking uncomfortable as ever as her eyes go back and forth between the two Bennetts. Lucy only turning to look at her friend once Bonnie finally tears her gaze away from the brunette.

"Can you give us a minute?" Lucy requests knowing that they're not going to get anywhere as long as she's present."

"Of course," Elena answers, immediately rising from the bed, her eyes trained on the floor as she passes the two. Deciding to go and wait downstairs knowing that they'll both know if she's lingering despite how much she wants to do so anyway.

Lucy can only stare at her ancestor, the urge to act as any best friend would in this case flaring up at being face to face with Bonnie. Though is promptly shut down, the woman's presence reminding her of her place.

Bonnie sighs feeling the young girl's conflicting emotions hit her at full force so hard she has to brace herself on the doorframe "I should have told you the moment you mentioned him but I never thought that I would have to as I never planned for this to happen."

"But it did." The words are out before Lucy can stop herself, swallowing at the fact, and opens her mouth ready to apologize but never gets the chance.

"It did," Bonnie repeats "And for that I am sorry. So any questions that you have, anything that you want me to do...as far as this goes" she quickly says seeing the look in Lucy's eyes "I will agree to. Whether it's for me to leave after you're done or wanting me to do the same for your friend. I will."

"I can't ask you to do that."

"But you would want to even if it was only for her."

"I still can't," Lucy states deciding against denying what they both knew for a fact "I would never-"

"Your Aunts would understand," Bonnie says as her eyes lower to the ground trying to fight the tug at the corner of her lips "besides, I only come here to check on you, and Caroline only sees this setting fitting being as though this is our home. So again,"

"I only have two."

Bonnie straightens and looks at her expectantly.

"Are you the reason he never wanted me anywhere near whatever he had to do to protect her?"

"I doubt it, just as I doubt that he never asked for your help. I don't think he ever really had to ask but I'm not buying that he never went to you once or twice." Bonnie says, pressing her lips together trying to not show an outward reaction of the rage that floods her when Lucy averts her eyes for a moment despite the briefness of it "Stefan has this annoying need to be on everyone's good side. I know that that had to be the one trait that heightened after his transition. You being out of harm's way—unless he did not care for the safety and wellbeing of Gia as well—then yes. I had something to do with your protection. If not, then that need somehow faded over the years."

Lucy swallows and shifts on her feet, trying to keep her annoyance at bay. Having had hoped that that would have given Elena some validation for the way her best friend feels towards her ancestor but feels shame plague her at the thought of wanting to think that low of Stefan.

"Do you think a small part of him hoped that he would get to see you again because of me?"

"I wouldn't dismiss it but I know that she has his heart. If there were any part of him that did, it's no longer there."

Lucy frowns "Elena said that he left her as soon as he saw you."

"I want you to put yourself in his position. If you saw someone after a century of them purposely avoiding you, would you not have done the same?"

"Not if it meant leaving someone I love with someone that had plans to kill them."

"When Elena told you this, did she tell you that both Damon and Jeremy were there? Even if they weren't, Caroline knows how much Elena's death would have hurt you. She would never do anything to hurt you. And you of all people know that Damon would have died to protect Elena and would have never left her alone with Caroline without knowing that she would not touch her."

"That sounds like an excuse."

"Just as all I said, that is a matter of perspective. Over the time that you've known him, do you honestly believe that Stefan would ever leave that girl's side without being sure of her safety?"

"No," Lucy reluctantly admits.

"I know that that will never excuse him leaving but, I avoided him for over a century." Bonnie shakes her head "And the first time that he saw me after all of those years, he had just came back from whatever resulted in his death. I hope you never know what that is like but whenever you return to your body, it's as if everything is hazy. You forget where you are, how and why your life ended and you can't separate what's real and what's not. It's why we don't recover right away. Someone could be right next to you but if they are not the first thing your eyes land on it's as if they are not there at all."

"Is there anything else?" Bonnie questions when Lucy doesn't respond.

"Is there any part of you that would…" Lucy stops "Is there any part of you that wants…"

Bonnie lets out a long breath "There will always be a part of me that wants to but I can't."

"What?" Bonnie frowns when the young witch's eyes flash with amusement.

"I'm just surprised you answered. And to me of all people. Auntie Bex says that you" Lucy cuts herself off, remembering who she's speaking to.

"That I what?" Bonnie nearly demands.

Lucy folds her lips.

"Never mind," Bonnie sighs "I don't think I even want to know. Is there anything else Luce? Last chance,"

"I know that you don't want to and it's not fair of me to ask but please," she pauses and makes a point of holding Bonnie's stare "Just try to see where she's coming from as much as you saw where Stefan was."

"That is his place, not mine."

"You said you would do whatever I ask of you. I'm not going to ask you to leave. That wouldn't be fair to anyone. And I know as much as you do that if you just left she'd feel as if she was his consolation prize. So please,"

Bonnie closes her eyes and takes a long breath "Five minutes,"

"Ten," Lucy bargains.

"One," Bonnie looks at her.

"Five it is," Lucy smiles.

"And no time manipulation spells." Bonnie directs over her shoulder as she turns, off to go find the doppelgänger, surprised that the girl isn't ducked behind the corner hanging on every word. Smiling to herself at Lucy's muttered reply.

"Grams hasn't got around to teaching it to me anyway."

* * *

"School is starting soon."

Rebekah stops her channel surfing and turns to her friend. Taking the wine glass that the hybrid offers to her as she takes a seat right beside her.

"Senior year," Caroline continues "they're all our biological age and will legally be adults by the end of it."

"So basically you asked me to end my social circle of socialites to spend time with children?"

"I spent time with you in that lifetime, they were children with legally issued I.D.s."

Rebekah laughs, conceding to the blonde hybrid's point "Bon will never go for it." She remarks as soon as she's sobered.

"Only if you ask. She never could say no to you." Caroline replies bitterly.

Rebekah snorts "I was filled in about your last favor of the century."

Caroline rolls her eyes "She wouldn't have tried for the cheer squad with us anyway."

"And just what makes you think I'm agreeing to this?"

"We've always talked about having a normal experience. What better place to have one than the place where we should have gotten the chance. And at least here, we know what to expect if they catch on."

Rebekah purses her lips "You have the papers?"

"Signed by Finn and Sage as our legal guardians."

"I take it you've done the same for Bonnie on the off chance she changes her mind?"

"I doubt it'll happen but on the off chance."


	6. Chapter 6

She finds her in the kitchen, hunched over the sink, strategically placed in between the roaring blender and the water running from the tap. An obvious attempt to keep her conversation private but to no avail at least in her case.

"I can't talk right now," Elena says into her phone, unaware of her no longer being the only one in the room.

Bonnie feels her lip quirk upward, she didn't even need to listen for the voice on the other end to know who the brunette were speaking to. She'd recognizing that tone anywhere as it seemed to spread all across the board. The one signifying that you were at your wits end and the only thing keeping you from falling off the edge were ironically the reason behind reaching your breaking point in the first place. And it seemed as if the only thing required for it was to simply know Damon Salvatore. Normally she would intervene but being as though this were something she really didn't want to do, she decides to let it play out on its own. Swiftly going to the cabinet and pulling out a bottle of Hennessy and grabbing a crystal tumblr from its neighboring cabinet, she waltzes over to the table and quietly takes a seat.

"Why not?"

"Because I can't." Elena snaps.

"Damon, what are you doing?" Bonnie hears Stefan's voice in the background.

"I'm trying to stop your girlfriend from doing something stupid."

"Goodbye, Damon." Elena takes the phone away from her ear ignoring his protest of a pleading 'Wait,' and ends the call. Turning off the water and the blender and goes to retake her seat at the table only to stumble back against the counter at the sight of Bonnie finishing off her glass. Going to refill it but stops and turns to meet her gaze.

"I'm sorry," Bonnie apologizes and rises from the chair and goes to take the one across from it "that was rude of me to take your seat. Please," She motions for Elena to sit down as she pulls out her chair to do the same.

"How long have you been here?"

"Long enough to know that the boys have done wonders in your certainty of your safety." Bonnie retorts before stopping just short of refilling her glass "I guess I went a little overboard on my tolerance spell." She surmises pushing both the bottle and glass away from her, looking back up to Elena with a smile on her face.

"Oh, right," Bonnie remembers "Lucy asked me to give you five minutes but we both know that that's not realistic. You have questions that Stefan didn't answer to your liking. I'm making no promises to do what he didn't but I told Lucy I would answer what you asked. So," Bonnie waves her hand towards the empty chair.

Elena feels a tug at the corner of her lips and starts to go to Lucy to thank her but stops and turns to the Bennett witch watching her.

"She's on the phone with her boyfriend, but I'm sure she wouldn't mind." Bonnie lifts her shoulders and leans back in her seat.

"You're okay with that?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Bonnie raises an eyebrow, barely fighting the urge to laugh at the girl's attempt to see if Lucy had said a word yet.

"You're not what I expected," Elena looks at Bonnie warily, deciding to change the subject.

"In what regard?" Bonnie tilts her head.

"It's like you...I don't...I really don't know." Elena admits through a nervous laugh.

"I'm a millennium old relative of your best friend whose little sister had plans to end your life. One of my best friends is in love with you along with his brother who just so happens to be a mutual ex boyfriend that you barely found out existed, what? A month or so ago?"

Elena nods her head dumbly and plops down in her seat.

"It frustrates the hell out of you that I'm that much and yet you never knew and probably would never have, had I just stayed just those things to those people. You hate that it didn't stay that way."

"Yes!" Elena readily agrees, relief clear on her face as her body relaxes. Happy that someone finally understands and has actually managed to put it into words. But the feeling is short lived as Bonnie finishes off with the feeling that she had hope were just known to her.

"And you know it's horrible for you to feel this way because it's not their fault but you just want them to disappear."

"Yeah," Bonnie laughs seeing the mortified look on the brunette's face knowing that it's more out of shame than fear for her wellbeing. Taking a long drink straight from the bottle before she speaks again. "I can relate. But we both know that we can't make that happen. It would hurt too many people and we don't want something that heavy on our conscious. So why don't we try to make this as short as possible?"

Elena purses her lips getting the feeling that she's just been played but nods out her agreement.

"I guess I just want to know why."

Bonnie frowns, not understanding her request.

"Why you left him."

Bonnie stares at Elena for a beat, shifting in her seat at the look in the brunette's eyes and the air around the girl as she sits across from her. Reminding her every bit of Tatia and for the briefest of moments she wonders if Elena knows and is purposely using her uncanny likeness to her childhood friend. The only thing breaking her out of her stupor being the way Elena's heartbeat starts to pick up with each second her question goes unanswered.

"It's just unsettling how much you're like her." Bonnie starts to explain in an effort to calm the brunette's rising nerves. Noting how it starts to go back to normal despite the wariness in her brown eyes. "Caroline, Rebekah, Tatia and I were inseparable. There were moments where we could not stand Tatia but we were unable to deny her anything. And she knew it. Never hesitated to play on that and yet we still saw her as a friend. We were all aware of what we were but in comparison to Tatia—who had nothing supernatural about her that we knew of—we always felt that we paled in comparison. The boys in our village knew about us but... _Tatia_." She says followed by a humorless laugh.

"Even Niklaus and Elijah were infatuated with her. Long after she was vowed to another man, even bore his child." she pauses watching as realization seems to dawn on Elena "By the look in your eyes I do not think I have to tell you where I'm going with this."

Elena shakes her head confirming Bonnie's theory and uses it to get back to what she actually cared to hear about "What does any of this have to do with Stefan?"

"He's asked me the very thing that is clearly eating away at you going by the bite in your voice and I can't bring myself to tell him. Someone who deserves the answer to that question. And yet here you are." Bonnie says, an underlying tone of bitterness in her voice "Someone who I only found the importance of your existence weeks ago. And it's taking everything in me to not answer you. I know that you're not her. But this," she motions back and forth between them "If it weren't for the way you shrink into yourself under my stare and insecurities of my past with Stefan. I would forget that I was no longer that spineless girl that Tatia made me feel I was and told you everything."

Elena swallows and looks away but frowns picking up the way Bonnie has once again managed to dodge her question. If it were to continue for much longer she thinks that she'd no longer be able to find fault or anger at Stefan's frustration. Though feels annoyance at the fact she's actually believing his explanation for not having closure when it came to the hybrid. "The way he talked about you, the look in his eyes…" she stops herself knowing the thoughts she wanted to voice would start a fight she knows she stands no chance in winning "I don't know how you could."

Bonnie bites back a laugh at Elena's unwavering determination and nods her head in appreciation of it. Afterwards closing her eyes and whispers a spell, repeating the words until she feels that she's made a connection. Letting out a shaky breath to dismiss the confusion that blankets her belonging to another and returns her attention to Elena to see the doppelgänger staring back at her. Fear apparent on the brunette's features.

"He needs to hear this too." Bonnie explains waiting until Elena nods—albeit reluctantly. Clearly not happy at her decision but knows better than to fight it.

"Stefan hates what we are." Bonnie begins after a long stretch of silence "Relationships between vampires and humans are doomed from the start if the human is not willing to turn. I never wanted to put him in that position or ask him to sacrifice his humanity for me. With that simple fact in mind I always knew that there was an expiration date on how long I could be a part of his life. Elijah only sped up the inevitable. Not in the way I wished for it to happen or intended to but I made myself to think it to be for the best. I would have never compelled Stefan, nor would I have asked anyone else to. It took _everything_ in me to not go back and undo what Elijah had done. But I rationalized it as if Stefan did not remember me then my absence could not bother him. What use was it to go and undo the compulsion only for me to leave him?"

Elena feels a frown settle across her features. Remembering the way Stefan always spoke of free will and always wanting her to know that everything that happened when he was with her was her choice. She had always thought it had everything to do with what Katherine had did to him but as her mind goes back to when he offered to erase himself from her memories she now knows that Elijah had a part in it as well. And she can't help the rage that floods her on Stefan's behalf despite knowing that Bonnie didn't have an active part in what was taken from him. Yet none of this explained Bonnie's continued absence long after Stefan turned. But before she can speak on it, Bonnie beats her to it.

"Once I found out about his transition I couldn't stand to face him. I was ashamed that I allowed things to go as far as they did without telling him everything. I hated that I led him to believe that I was something that I was not but Stefan has this thing about him that makes you forget everything and just... _be_." she lifts her shoulders "I thought he hated me for what I did and what I took from him and I couldn't handle seeing it first hand. So I did everything in my power so I would not have to." Bonnie pauses and looks down.

"Sometime during the twenties Nik found me and told me that Stefan was looking for me so I went to find him. Even if it was to lead me to face his hatred. I knew that I at least owed him that much. But by the time I found him, he was with this blonde and he was smiling. I figured that he moved on and I didn't want to ruin that so I decided to leave and tried to do the same. I couldn't," she admits through a humorless laugh "so I tried again but this time I saw him with you. And I feel like I'm looking at them all over again except you're not intentionally throwing it in my face. To be fair I don't think Tatia was either but she didn't exactly bother to hide or shy away from her happiness when I was around."

Elena blinks then leans forward forcing herself to open her mouth before the inevitable interruption "Is that why you hate Elijah so much?"

Bonnie outright laughs at that and laughs even harder when she sees the bafflement on her childhood friend's carbon copy face "Elijah was a misplaced attraction. I admired him and mistook his attention as more than an obligated protection and endearment of his baby sister's friend. He was a crush at most, one that I could never act on due to my friendship with Rebekah. Though she did try to arrange us with her brothers so she could call us her sisters." Bonnie overshares through a grimace "I hate Elijah because of his hypocrisy. He always criticizes and admonishes us. When in reality he's no better than the brothers he always looked down upon in the behavior regard. Nik and Kol are reckless and impulsive but Elijah can be just the same. The only difference is Elijah's rarely ends in bloodshed but it ends in our tears just the same."

"Aside from Care and Bex no one approved of my relationship with Stefan." Bonnie starts to explain seeing the furrow of Elena's brows at the latter of her words "Kol tried his hardest to drive Stefan away but Stef surprisingly never backed down. I'm not sure if you've met Finn but his disapproval is palpable to the point where you feel as if he's struck you on a mere cut of his eyes. I don't think I need to say anything about Klaus so you can imagine but Nik did not meet Stefan until after his transition. But Elijah" she sighs "he openly treated Stefan as if he were a peasant but I never thought he would do that to him. Though apparently it's not the first time he's interfered in our love lives under the pretense of saving us from ourselves or for our own good." She rambles with a roll of her eyes.

"So Elijah is the only one to cross that boundary?" Elena questions making it clear that she didn't buy that claim.

"Of course not, it's just that he's the only one to do it in a way that hurts both parties. And even worse, you feel as if no matter how much you are entitled to hate him for it. He had a point, you could see where he was coming from. Only with me he took it farther. After he killed me in front of Stefan and compelled him afterwards, he stuck a dagger through my heart. Ones that are designed to neutralize us but they don't have the same effect on Caroline, Klaus and myself as they do the others. He did not know that at the time so I went along with it for months. The bastard told them I was off tracking down an ancient coven with Kol. Imagine his surprise when I showed up during the holidays."

Elena fights back the smile at the imagery of something other than the ever present neutral expression on the Original's face. "Elijah said that he reached out to you to find a way to save my life and you helped him."

Bonnie nods.

"If you hate him why would you do that?"

"At the end of the day Elijah is family. I cannot change that. I can ignore him, I can hate him but we are bound to each other. My family..." she trails off with a genuine smile "well you've met them. But if both Elijah and I agree on something, they follow. Reluctantly and complaining all the way but they still do. Yet in this instance it came down to being for Caroline. And then we found your tie to Lucy," Bonnie rolls her eyes "They have always fawned over my descendants but she has each and every one of them wrapped around her spoiled finger. Even Nik, and Lucy doesn't even like him, which he knows but still."

"Why didn't you tell him?"

"How do you tell someone that you're an eight hundred year old woman that can set fires with a wave of her hand and drinks human blood to not turn into a mummy?" Bonnie retorts through a grin.

Despite herself, Elena laughs and reluctantly nods her head in acknowledgement of Bonnie's point.

"I am…" she stops and looks down "I was in love with him and didn't want to lose him. Other than my family Stefan was the one good thing I had in my life. When I was with him I felt like I was...me. Stefan knew everything about the girl. I made sure that it was where it ended. I didn't want to take away his innocence or his light. The moment he found out what I was, was the moment I'd destroy that. I never wanted to be the cause of his misery. And yet I ended up doing so anyway."

"Trust me, no one hates me more than I do," Bonnie mumbles reaching for the bottle but stops when she catches a familiar scent.

The opening of the door catches Elena's attention before she could ready a response and she turns to see the new arrival watching as Stefan steps into the room with Damon hot on his heels. Both of which attention is solely on Bonnie as if she isn't in the room at all. She'd never admit it but after hearing Bonnie's explanation and knowing Stefan had done the same she understood but she couldn't fathom why Damon had yet to spare her a glance. Though when she catches the worry in the elder Salvatore's eyes and how tense he is. She has to push back her surprise at how he seems to be genuinely concerned for their well being. But the feeling is quickly replaced with uneasiness when her attention returns to Stefan and Bonnie.

They're only staring at each other but she feels every bit of a voyeur. Just as her lips part in an attempt to rectify it she feels her mouth close, breath catching in her throat as Stefan walks further into the room. His eyes still locked on Bonnie's. Only able to watch confused as ever as the two seem to have a fight with only the subtlest changes in their features. That to her surprise ends with Bonnie closing her eyes before rising to her feet and leaving the room with Stefan right behind her. Never once looking back even as he closes the glass sliding door behind him.

"I don't suppose you want to tell me what the hell is going on." Damon frowns looking to Elena expectantly "What about you Blondie?" He calls out shifting his gaze to the hallway watching as Caroline strolls into the room out of her hiding place from the shadows. Not a hint of shame at being exposed from the way she answers Damon's question.

"Not in the slightest," Caroline starts her response, walking into the room taking a seat in the chair Bonnie left unoccupied "but since I know you won't shut up until you know something. Elena got Bonnie to tell Stefan why she left and now they're about to be all Stefan and Bonnie but not the fun Stefan and Bonnie, the past century and a half them. You can glare at me all you want, won't change the fact that you know I'm right."

"Or maybe it's because of your lurking."

"Oh that is rich coming from the one that has been inserting himself into his little brother's relationship and social circle consisting of people that he should be in a jail cell for going anywhere near."

"This coming from someone who can be their grandmother with at least twenty greats in front of that."

"Also from someone who will put an end to your miserable existence if you try to do the same with me. But that's a discussion for another time. For now," she leans back in her seat and crosses her legs "we're going to put our differences to the side and find a way to coexist." Caroline turns to Elena when she's yet to contribute to the conversation, feeling a bit of pity for her at the look on the doppelgänger's face "Don't take it personal, afterall you pretty much did the same. Think of this as you getting a taste of your little love triangle from Damon's point of view."

"Or maybe from your's with Klaus and Tatia." Elena retorts, giving in to the need to lash out. Forcing herself to not flinch at the flash of rage at Caroline's eyes and not join in on the laugh her remark earned from Damon. "That's the real reason you hate me, right?"

"Did you miss the part where I said that Tatia knew who she wanted? She chose Elijah. And when exactly was it ever said that I had any feelings for Niklaus in our days before immortality was forced upon us?"

"It didn't have to."

Caroline stares at her then bursts out into laughter basking in the uncertainty that flashes in Elena's eyes at the conclusion she previously was so sure of "Niklaus is a charming bastard of course we were all attracted to him. Well except for Bonnie. She tends to go for the ones that are timid and reserved. After hearing her and Stefan I wished I had the mind to have gone for the same but just as Bonnie I could not do that to Bekah. No matter how much she wanted a sister in society's ways back then."

"I guess it would be weird being with someone who may have changed your diapers and watched over you when you were learning to walk with his baby sister." Elena smiles.

"Are you really going there with me when you shared a crib with your ex?" Caroline raises an eyebrow.

Elena purses her lips and looks away.

"Even with that being said, times were different back when I was growing up. I lost my mother before I could even know her. When I do picture my mother I don't see the woman that birthed me, I see the woman that raised me. The woman that taught me everything I know. I knew my father but whenever I picture my family I see; Bonnie, her parents and myself. Just as you see your biological uncle, aunt and cousin as your's. Then afterwards you see Lucy and that other one that tags along with the two of you. Does that mean that you love or care about them any less?"

"No, of course not." Caroline answers her own question "It just means that they hold a different place in your heart. Niklaus and I...our history is complicated. One that is none of your business. And one that we both know you don't care about. You only want to be assured that I am as threatened by you as Bonnie for some reason beyond me is insisting on being with you." Caroline rolls her eyes "I mean, Tatia wasn't even all that great. She was fun and revelled in her beauty. If Bex and I had successfully managed to get Bonnie to do the same, Tatia would have been the insecure one. Just as you are in Bonnie's presence. Though that is what I do admire about you and Lucy. Unlike Tatia you don't try to hold Luce back or encourage her insecurities. But then again with the way that Bekah and I raised her how could you even try?"

Elena only eyes the hybrid unable to figure out whether the blonde's observation were a genuine admiration and approval or simply another one of her backhanded compliments. Either way she found herself thankful for the acknowledgement of her relationship to Lucy.

"I know you're not going to let my words discourage you and in truth I don't want them to. If I said you didn't stand a chance that would be a lie as the both of you have it in mind of the other's importance to Stefan. Then again, it's not as I believe you stand much of a chance as more of knowing that the outcome really depends on how much either of you will allow it. Which is unfortunately where you have the upperhand. You Petrovas have this pesky habit of knowing your importance but sometimes overestimate it. Fingers crossed you end up doing the same." She says rising from her seat, raising her hands to the back of her neck and undos the clasp to her necklace, smirking when Elena's eyes widen.

"Oh," Caroline starts, deciding to give the brunette a reprieve "but the real reason that I don't care for you—or Petrovas in general, really—is because you destroy brothers with little to no regard and no one seems to care. Niklaus and Elijah were the male equivalent to Bon and I. Long before you were even a passing thought, Stefan and Damon were as close as you are to Lucy. He was Stefan's own personal cheerleader and everything. It was something that I found endearing. As you now know Bon and Stef's relationship wasn't something that they could embrace. We all feared Damon's knowledge of it despite him never giving us much reason to. Which was especially surprising considering his involvement in the war. So many times to discourage Stefan from it and yet he never did." she pauses, her mind going back to his exchange with Rebekah " _As long as it does not get him into trouble."_ were his exact words."

"Then along comes Katerina and now I barely recognize them. Elijah knew that you were the key to getting in my good graces but your likeliness to Tatia ruined it and now he and Nik are back to square one. Do you know how close Rebekah and I were to getting them on good terms again? _That_ is why I detest the sight of you." Caroline's visage flickers before reigning herself in and moves until she's behind Elena, draping the charm along her neck "The only thing keeping me from ripping you limb from _precious_ limb is the girl upstairs. I know how hard the death of a friend is, and I can't do that to her. For your sake I hope she always sees you as such. Because the second it stops," she pauses and waits until Elena turns to meet her stare "I will make sure the Petrova bloodline ends with you."

Elena swallows the lump in her throat and watches as Caroline shifts her blue eyes from herself to Damon.

"Thank you," Caroline starts watching the surprise flash across the vampire's face "Rebekah told me what you did so I believe I owe you at least that much. But I also believe that you should run something like that by me unless you want to end up dead. So I will allow you to escort your girlfriend to my home after she finishes her last day of summer school." Caroline grins "I trust that she'll fill you in on the details. And that you'll do the same for me."

And with that she walks out of the room making sure to hold Damon's stare until he's out of her line of sight.

As soon as she's gone Damon turns to Elena only to find her seat empty and when he finds her she's at the glass sliding door.

"Elena, wait!" He tries to stop her but she's already slipped outside. Her brown hair fanning out around her when she turns to face him after seeing an empty yard.

"Take me,"

"I can't do that," He responds knowing that the meaning behind those two words aren't in the context that he would like for them to be.

"Why not?"

"Because I can't," He replies with a tight smile watching as she scoffs and nods her head.

"Damon, I just need-"

"To put a stop to whatever you think their talk is about to lead to because you let Caroline get into your head." he finishes, and she lowers her eyes "If it were anyone else, I'd let you but I can't do that to them. You said you wanted to give him time to figure things out, right? He can't do that with you hovering in the background."

Elena looks at him as if she were waiting for the punchline. And when he only stares back at her she can't help but frown. "Why now?"

"You've spent almost a year crossing every boundary and jumped at every chance to break us up. But all of a sudden you can't do it anymore? What's stopping you now?"

Damon finds himself speechless at her words hitting him like slashes to his face. If it weren't for the pin straight hair and the steady sound of her heartbeat, he'd think that he were speaking to his ex. He knew that it was just Caroline lashing out at the next best thing with Katherine being in the wind but he was starting to think that maybe the blonde had a point. It wasn't as if she only had two doppelgängers to go by, as he did. As she spoke of how Elena had followed the footsteps taken by not only Katherine but Tatia as well. Both of which ended up going for the more noble of the two brothers. Maybe the similarities didn't just stop at their looks. He snaps out of his thoughts when he sees the regret settle on her features knowing that she's about to apologize or has found some way that would surely lure him back in from what he thinks might just be his escape from the doppelgänger's clutches.

"Bonnie has this thing about her that makes you not want to be a shitty person. I'm use to being a disappointment but not to her. Caroline and Rebekah have both made it clear that I'm not the person that I used to be and unlike what I thought, it's not a good thing. There's only so many times you can hear how much of a let down you are from everyone before it starts to get to you. Especially when your little brother who has the patience and fortitude of a Saint finally reach his boiling point. In no certain terms telling you that you're a piece of shit. And when the girl that you are in love with is showing you that maybe she's not the person you thought she was. More importantly that she's in love with your brother and that's not going to change. It wouldn't be much of a relationship when I would be aware of the ticking of the timer of when it would end. Eighteen sixty four wasn't my best year, and I don't want to relive it. Or have a part in anyone else go through it."

"If that's what you want, there's a vampire that will help you but it's not me."

"Damon," Elena breathes, stepping forward only to feel a rush of wind hit her face when he leaves her standing by herself in the yard.

* * *

"Stef," Bonnie starts as soon as they're outside but he silences her with a look and turns on his heel. Glancing over his shoulder when he's at the edge of the yard leading out into the woods and she's still standing where she was before. He doesn't think it will ever stop being amusing to him that she was always was the one that could put an end to the other and yet she was the timid one. Knowing that she will end up giving in, he once again turns and starts to go the one place he knows neither would ever forget.

He's just about to sit at the edge of the lake when he hears the rustling of the bushes and turns to see her coming towards him but stops and looks at him waiting for him to speak.

"Her name is Lexi and she is to me what Kol is to you." he pauses "But you already knew that." He deduces when she shows no outward response.

"Damon told me that she was helping you. I knew that if I just showed up it would put a stop to the progress you were making. And I didn't want that. I never did." She adds and he nearly screams, frustrated at the underlying comparison.

"You didn't turn me. You never forced your blood on me. You are not Katherine. Unless someone went for round two," he taps a finger against his temple "I was a very willing and embarrassingly vocal participant in everything we did."

Bonnie looks down to hide the amusement on her features "I still should have told you."

"Yes," Stefan nods his agreement "you should have but I know from first hand experience that it's not the easiest thing to do. No matter how much you want to. And the longer you go without doing so the harder it is and the more you feel like shit for not. I was the first person you let in and that scared the hell out of you. I know the feeling. No one just goes around telling people that they're a vampire or a witch or a hybrid of the two. It's something that you tell someone after you get to know them and trust that they'll keep your secret. Or they figure it out on their own. Whichever comes first." he lifts his shoulders with a deprecating smile "But whatever I asked, you told me. You never told me the dates but I never asked for specifics."

Bonnie opens her mouth but he cuts her off.

"If I had asked you, would you have told me?"

"Who asks someone if they're a vampire-witch hybrid?" Bonnie snaps, tired of him making excuses for her.

"You told me that there were things that I didn't know. When I asked you to tell me, you told me everything. The only thing that you're stuck on is how I would have reacted and you're going by something that I had with someone else. This is the last time I am going to and should have to say this. You are _not_ Katherine. Stop comparing yourself to her. It's an insult to what we have and designed to drive me away."

"I don't have to drive you away, a pair of brown eyes can do that all on their own."

"That's a little beneath you, isn't it Bon?" Stefan chuckles "If I wanted to be with Elena, I wouldn't be here with you. I wouldn't do that to you."

"You wouldn't be here if she didn't break up with you."

"Because I gave you up so easily." he says sarcastically "I spent one hundred and forty six years waiting for you to show up and even when you did, you spent weeks avoiding me. Yes Elena broke up with me but it was after I told her about us and her intention behind it was so I could figure things out."

"I'm too old to compete with a child. And I am no one's second choice."

"No one is asking or telling you to compete." he says exasperated at her last ditch effort "Not really much of a competition or considered the second choice when you're not the one doing the chasing. You're not the one making an ass out of themself."

"Are you out of excuses now?" Stefan questions taking steps to close the space between them surprised when she doesn't protest or make any attempts to maintain their distance. Stopping when he gets to the point where she has to look up to meet his gaze as he stares down at her. His eyes inadvertently dropping down to her lips.

"Yes," She answers, eyes closed, voice barely above a whisper.

Stefan blinks in surprise and holds his breath waiting for her to go on. Watching as her brows knit together as her lips part. Already knowing that she's managed to come up with a way to backtrack he quickly makes himself scarce before she can even get one word out.

Bonnie forces herself to open her eyes as soon as she feels a rush of wind make her hair whip around her and looks around in every direction before letting an ounce of her magick out to release her frustration. Watching as the sky turns from its previous bright blue to a depressing grey. Causing several streaks of lightning to lash out before a voice rings out behind her putting a stop to her outburst.

"Oh stop with the dramatics. He deserves to have at least one victory. No matter how small and pathetic."

"Excuse me?" Bonnie growls out turning on her heel to face them, deflating when she sees Rebekah staring back at her, before fully emerging from the foliage.

"One hundred and forty six years." she raises one perfectly manicured hand to mimic a scale "Five minutes." she lifts the other holding them up at an even place "Seems pretty fair to me." She remarks sarcastically despite the rage in the hybrid's eyes knowing she's pushing her luck.

"I know Stefan is and will always be a sensitive subject. But it's gotten old Bon," Rebekah approaches her childhood friend with caution "You always try to keep the peace and keep everyone in line. So maybe you could just do us all a favor and skip to the part where you give in. The will they won't they trope is severely played out, boring and unnecessary. And again, one hundred and forty six years. I believe that's more than enough time to have entertained it."

"What are you doing out here, Rebekah?"

"Well I'm not stalking you if that's what you're asking." she drawls going along with the subject change "Caroline said that the renovation of our home was almost done and I decided to come and see. Then I heard the two of you and well...it was pretty hard to ignore."

Bonnie bites the inside of her cheek and looks down "I can't-"

"You owe that doe eyed twit about as much as you owe Elijah. Which is nothing. If it's about Lucy, which it's starting to become increasingly clear to me from the way you could actually speak to Elena without losing control. If she lets this get in the way of their friendship then she is obviously is someone that Lucy doesn't need in her life. Personally I think my little angel is better off without her. And she'd be better suited to run along with Caroline and I during her Senior year anyway." Rebekah states with a shrug, watching as the realization slowly settles on Bonnie's face.

"Rebekah,"

"We'll make sure we share one class with her at the most and you are more than free to join us. We can't run the school by ourselves and I need my big sister by side."

"Oh now I'm your big sister." Bonnie remarks.

"I rarely listen to what you say and constantly try to boss you around, don't I?"

Bonnie lets out a breath.

"You don't have to answer now but I would like to know what you plan on doing about Caroline's little experiment." Rebekah gives Bonnie a look when she sees that the witch is about to play dumb.


	7. Chapter 7

"You know what I miss?" Caroline asks crawling into the bed where both Bonnie and Rebekah lie side by side. Disregarding whatever the two were talking about before she barged into Bonnie's room without as much of a knock on the door.

"Sex," Both vampires answer in unison, neither making a move to accommodate Caroline in her settling into the space between Rebekah and Bonnie. The former doing little in resistance having resigned to Caroline's actions as much as the latter has.

"Yes!" Caroline confirms dramatically, making them both chuckle "For a town filled with men, it shouldn't be this hard."

"What of the baby wolf's uncle?" Rebekah proposes.

"He's Bonnie's." Caroline sighs making her disappointment loud and clear. She had seen Tyler a few times here and there and had never made her attraction a secret secret—to be fair he hadn't either—but she couldn't go where Bonnie had. She'd made that mistake with Rebekah and it took years for the blonde to truly forgive her. At the time she had thought Damon was just a fling from time to time. If he and Rebekah were in the same place and available…

That was that.

Rebekah's reaction had quickly told her otherwise.

Elijah had once told her that Bonnie's treatment had him feeling as if he were wandering blindly in the middle of a raging snowstorm and all he could do was wait for it to stop. Rebekah's anger felt like a blizzard in the heart of Siberia. Four decades later, and Damon was still a sensitive topic between them. And after her encounter with the raven haired vampire, for the life of her, she couldn't see why. But to each their own because as much as Katherine clung to Elijah after crawling into bed with Klaus...

"For the last time, Tyler and I are just friends." Bonnie's voice yanks Caroline from her train of thought leaving her lost for a moment until Rebekah chimes in.

"So are Damon and I," Rebekah points out, turning the page to the book in her hands.

"That haven't seen each other without clothes on?" Bonnie glances at the blonde as much as she can over the barrier that Caroline is serving as.

Rebekah abruptly sits up and looks at Bonnie "Are you honestly telling me that in the three years you've known him. You never-"

"Gave him the chance to make me another notch on his belt?" Bonnie interrupts the vampire "No,"

"So you wouldn't mind if I gave him that chance?" Caroline raises an eyebrow at Bonnie.

"I know who will." Bonnie replies and Rebekah laughs when Caroline's face falls.

"She doesn't have to know, wolves know how to keep a secret."

"Lucy mated with his nephew." Rebekah reminds the newly turned hybrid "All she has to do is get one whiff of either of you on the other. And with your apparent dry spell, both of you would have to avoid them for months by the time you release the poor boy. Not to mention it putting a stop to our plans."

"You know what, I think you should go for it." Bonnie says "She already calls you Auntie, why not make it in law?"

"I need someone hard to break." Caroline ignores Bonnie as she thinks out loud "Stefan and Damon are off limits."

"Well you can't exactly have a vampire for at least another ten years." Bonnie remarks through the brief bout of tension that fills the room.

"Says who?" Caroline follows Bonnie's lead in an attempt to shift the topic.

"Unless you don't mind killing them with a wolf bite." Rebekah shrugs, dismissing Caroline's slip. It had been forty years. But to a vampire it was basically a week. Add in the occasional dagger to the heart whenever Klaus or Elijah saw fit. Resulting in not returning Bonnie's attempt to check in and her little witch raising hell in response until they gave up whichever Mikaelson had been put into a coma's location. It was basically two days. To put it short, she was still pissed and this was the first she'd spoken to Damon since. If Caroline were anyone else and Damon had no ties to Stefan….

"What about Scott?" Caroline turns to face Bonnie as she inquires about the wolf Bonnie befriended during her time in California "Is he still alive?"

"Happily married," Bonnie smiles "Derek is still single though."

"Hm,"

"You're willing to go all the way to California just to get laid?" Rebekah grins.

"Two years,"

Bonnie blinks then looks at her sister incredulously "Two months isn't a dry spell, Caroline."

"I said years,"

"Did she forget who she was speaking to again?" Rebekah looks at Bonnie.

"Happens every now and then. Remember when she didn't steal your shoes?"

"I'm right here," Caroline frowns.

"A thousand years and she still thinks we're afraid of her," Rebekah sighs.

"You only got glimpses. Imagine living with her. Father always took her word over mine."

"Your mother believed you."

"Sometimes," Bonnie says snidely, remembering the few instances her mother sided with Caroline in their countless bickerings.

"A millennium later and you're still upset that I was the favorite." Caroline smirks.

Bonnie slights the blonde hybrid with a look then rolls off of her bed. Strolling over to her closet, grabbing a jacket and steps into a pair of boots.

"Where are you going?" Both blondes question making Bonnie turn towards them.

"I'm going to see if Stefan is available. If not then I'll come back here and leave him alone."

Two pairs of blue eyes meet then look back to the witch.

"That's a bit unfair, isn't it Bon?" Caroline decides to take the lead.

"Yes," Bonnie admits "but he won't be able to say I didn't try."

Caroline scoffs at her sister's blatant inconsideration "Oh now you're just being a bitch."

Rebekah feels her eyes widen but decides to not comment. Between the two of them Caroline would always fare better to speak her mind. While they all saw each other as family, there were always lines they didn't dare to cross. Though Rebekah couldn't say she cared much when they called out her brothers. Even encouraged a few fights and watched in amusement as they got their asses handed to them by the hybrids. But due to both Caroline and Bonnie having dual natures and similar temperaments, someone always had to be the calm one. In the event of an argument between the two, someone always had to be on standby and she was unfortunate enough to be present for this one.

Bonnie's eyes flash with rage as the lights flicker but Caroline doesn't waver, eyes flashing gold.

Case and point made, Rebekah braces herself and watches closely.

"I understand the hesitation and I understand why you avoided him. I never agreed but I always understood. But this," Caroline frowns "I don't. He deserves a fair chance. Not whatever you decide to give. You see him as the victim, maybe you should start acting like it." She snaps and crawls off of the bed and leaves the room.

Bonnie closes her eyes and deflates at Caroline's words. Say what you want about her but whenever Caroline decided to speak her mind—even if it was all in good fun—somewhere in there, the blonde always had a valid point.

"At least pretend you don't agree with her," Bonnie sighs turning to Rebekah as she attempts to make her exit.

"No, she pretty much said it the way I wanted to. But one of us always has to be the nice one. So, I would really appreciate it if you did try." Rebekah smiles and places a quick kiss to Bonnie's cheek before following the blonde hybrid's lead.

Bonnie rolls her eyes.

* * *

The last thing he expects to see when he walks into his room after finishing his shower is his ex with her back to him as she stares at a picture of him smiling along with the reason behind her avoidance in the first place. Yet here it is.

"Bon," He calls and she turns to face him. Her eyes inadvertently dropping down to take in the sight of him in nothing save the towel wrapped around his waist. He's unable to do anything but smile when he hears her heartbeat start to pick up as a hint of red starts to tint her face.

"This was a bad idea," she states, eyes everywhere but him "I have to go,"

"Sit down," He directs, pointing to his bed when her eyes snap back to him, narrowed. Clearly not appreciating his nerve, but he refuses to budge. Going as far as to close the door of his room and do as he told her to. Looking up at her expectantly and reaches for her hand. A smile gracing his face when she goes willingly as he pulls her closer until she's standing directly in front of him, in between the space of his legs. "You came here for a reason. At least tell me why."

"I…" Bonnie starts but trails off, distracted by a droplet of water rolling down his chest disappearing under the towel wrapped around his waist. She can't help but let out a breath of relief when the door suddenly swings open and ignores the hurt in Stefan's eyes when she snatches her hand away and takes several steps back.

Damon pops his head into the room, making a point of looking at his brother and ignoring the rage in Stefan's eyes at his interruption. "Caroline told me Bon came to ask you on a date and if you screw this up for her, she will rip my heart out from my ass while you watch." He manages to get the latter out with a straight face and smirks at the surprise that flashes across Stefan's face.

Stefan raises an eyebrow at his brother's claim then turns to Bonnie who looks seconds away from snapping Damon's neck. But before she can act on it he's gone just as quickly as he came.

"Okay, does now work for you?" Stefan questions, effectively gaining her attention.

"What?"

"Well I'm not going to say no. Or give you the chance to stand me up."

Bonnie winces "I guess I deserved that, but you're hardly dressed for a date. Not dressed at all, actually." She murmurs the latter.

"You've seen me in less." He points out rising to his feet and goes over to his dresser. Glancing over his shoulder to see Bonnie staring at him.

Bonnie averts her gaze from him trying and failing to hide the oncoming blush she feels going by the smile she spots on his face in her peripheral. And turns her back to him to give him privacy despite his point. Trying to ignore the sound of the towel being discarded followed by the sounds of him starting to get dressed. "The tattoo is new." She voices her observation to fill the silence.

"You noticed that, huh?"

"I don't remember you being this flirty." She says after mentally berating herself for her slip up. Feeling completely thrown off at his reply being the last thing she expected to hear.

"Isn't that what you do when someone that is way out of your league even looks at you longer than you expect or deserve?"

"You can't keep saying things like that."

"Like what?" Stefan turns to face her, seeing that her back is still turned to him and goes to step into the boots left by his door after grabbing his leather jacket hanging on the back of the chair at his desk. Sighing when he realizes that she's not going to look at him.

"I left you for over a century, you can't still treat me like-"

"Like I'm in love with you?" he cuts her off "If you expect me to hate you...I'm sorry to disappoint. But I can't do that."

"This is a little heavy for a first date, isn't it?"

"So what exactly did you think we were doing every chance that I could?"

"Stefan, those weren't dates." She argues in futility. While back in his first lifetime—and even her own—dates were always defined as two people enjoying each other's company. As opposed to today's times where they seemed to rely more on the setting. But the thing was, in all instances dates were something that were never something that either person involved felt they had to be worried about who would see. And while the more time that had passed between them, the more Stefan would abandon using Caroline and Rebekah as means to approach her and opt to address her directly. To the point where his father had once taken notice and if not for Kol, Finn and Elijah's interference on one night's account would probably had not ended well for either of them.

"Considering one of them was to end with me on one knee, I have to disagree." He argues and resigns to the fact that she might fall off the face of the earth for good this time.

Bonnie turns on her heel to look at him then takes a step away from her ex when she sees that he was serious.

"But instead it ended with you shutting me out and the next day I was staring at the box wondering where it came from."

 **...**

Caroline looks up from the glass halfway to her lips, meeting Damon's waiting stare.

"You knew," She accuses.

"I'm his brother, of course I knew." Damon looks at her as if she were crazy for thinking otherwise "I helped the little love sick twerp pick it out." He adds remembering being half annoyed, half amused at Stefan inspecting each ring at the jeweler.

"I think that's something you should have mentioned."

"Because that would have made a difference." He snorts.

"I would have dragged her to him by her hair."

"Mhm," Damon hums nodding his head, knowing that this was the one instance where the blonde was not being over dramatic but still decides to taunt her nonetheless "And is this before or after Bonnie changed her identity?"

"You know," Rebekah drawls garnering both of the vampire's attention "For two people that hate each other, it really just seems like you both hate the idea of people thinking that you're friends."

"We're not friends." Both vampires snap in unison before turning to glare at each other.

"Okay," Rebekah agrees with a smile.

 **...**

"I know that's not helping me," he acknowledges "but I don't really see the point in keeping secrets."

"Stefan,"

"How about a movie?" he interrupts "And we go on my bike?"

Bonnie balks at him "You really expect me to be able to just go after dumping something like that on me?"

"Which is why I'm suggesting that we go do something that involves little to no talking." He goes to grab two black helmets from his closet. Afterwards going to open his door and braces himself for her to pull another disappearing stunt only to still in his surprise when she takes one of the helmets he offers and walks out, and he's unable to do anything but follow her lead.

To each of the former couple's surprise they only see three vampires drinking as they lounge on the furniture in the living room as opposed to the taunting smiles and teasing that they expected. Exchanging a glance, before continuing on their way.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do." Caroline lilts unable to help herself and grins when Bonnie slights her with a look until she's out of her line of sight.

"So don't get pregnant?" Rebekah snarks and laughs when Caroline glares at her.

 **...**

Outside Bonnie eyes the classic Harley, apprehension clear on her face.

She hadn't thought this through. While the benefit of taking his bike as opposed to a car was the lack of conversation was something that wouldn't be as awkward, but it would provide space that this method didn't provide or give much choice to. And while she could make do with not holding onto him, it would surely raise eyebrows to those passing. Though at the same time, it provided an excuse for the contact she found herself wanting but never dared to act on but he didn't seem to have that problem. As every chance he got, he never hesitated to take advantage of.

"Is something wrong?"

"I don't trust myself around you enough for…" she trails off then makes a motion towards the motorcycle "this."

Stefan ducks his head to hide his grin and looks back up to her to suggest taking separate rides but when he does he sees her taking a breath before pulling her hair back and placing the helmet onto her head, doing the strap, afterwards climbing onto the bike leaving enough space for him in front of her. Looking to him expectantly, and he does the same. He can't help but feel a bit smug as his ears pick up on the sharp intake of her her breath when he reaches back and tugs gently at her thighs until she's pressed firmly against his back and starts the engine. Looking back to her to gauge her reaction, giving her a silent out to which she only gives him a nod and he turns back around. Damn near moaning when he feels her arms snake around him, head going to the back of his neck, drawing in a long breath as she relaxed into him.

He didn't think he had missed moments like this any more than he apparently thought he had and despite getting what should have been his fill, he only found himself craving more. He takes as many back roads and strays away from as any shortcuts as much as he can but the ride is over far too soon for his liking as they're already pulling into the parking lot of the farthest theater he could remember without crossing state lines. He was already pushing it as he knew she probably knew the area more than he did. His theory proving to be correct when he sees the knowing look in her eyes paired with the smile playing at her lips as she watches him climb off of his bike. Notes how they move in sync as they place their respective helmets on either handlebar and barely resists the urge to grab her hand as they begin to make their way across the lot.

* * *

She wakes with a start.

Heart pounding against her chest as her eyes begin to scan the room that is not her own. The last thing she remembered was getting into the car with Gia and then…

"Gia," her voice cracks at the disuse but feels panic creeping into her at the possibility that the vampire's absence proposes and she jumps up from her place on the bed "Gia!" She yells, rushing towards the door but stops upon hearing footsteps approaching paired with a casual whistle of a song she can't place. She twirls on her heel and makes a run for the window and has just managed to get it open when the door creaks open and she draws in a deep breath before turning to face them, stumbling a bit as she watches Kol Mikaelson stroll into the room and takes a seat in the armchair beside the door. Blood bag in hand that he casually takes a sip from as he studies her before resealing the tube.

"And they said you were more Tatia." he remarks with a grin that drops when she closes the window and goes to sit on the bed "Spoke too soon." he sighs "Tatia was always far too trusting of me."

"Well unless Lucy is wrong," Elena begins her rationale "aside from Bonnie and Finn you only kill those that your family love if they threaten you directly."

" _Well_ ," Kol starts, his tone mocking "it appears that our dear Lucy mistook that as though I do not allow my bias towards doppelgängers overshadow that extension in regards to bloodshed."

Elena shifts and swallows "Bonnie wouldn't let you."

A quirk of his lips destroys her newfound assurance of her safety.

"I taught Lucy that little glamour spell used for your little switch with Katerina. Surely you know that I can convince another witch to do so in your case."

"So you and Caroline keep saying, and yet, here I am."

Kol cracks a smile and nods approvingly at her gall "It seems my family was wrong about you. You are more Katerina than Tatia after all."

Elena shudders at the assessment and watches as he rises from the chair and strolls over to a door and opens it. She inhales a sharp breath when Gia's body tumbles out from the enclosed space and falls to the floor. Both arms and legs bound together by rope and forces herself to stay put. From her place on the bed she watches as Kol kneels down and rips through the rope with a flick of his finger and then tosses the blood bag in her direction that she barely catches in her trembling hands. Unsure if from her anger at what he's done or fear at the possibility of the same happening to her.

"Feisty little thing, put up quite the fight for a baby vamp." Kol remarks staring down at Gia's still form then raises his eyes to meet Elena's own "Don't bother trying to leave. There's a ward spell set in place by Bonnie. Lucy will be joining you by tomorrow's time." And with that he turns to leave.

"Are you going to tell Caroline?" Elena calls after him.

"I've been told I share a small resemblance with Niklaus, but surely you have to know the difference between us by now."

Elena barely resists the urge to roll her eyes "I just meant that you have no reason to help me."

"I'm not," he quickly shuts her down "I'm helping Bonnie."

"Why?"

"She's my family."

"So is Caroline." Elena rebutes.

"Between Lucy and Gia, who would you choose to side with in a fight?"

Elena opens then closes her mouth not wanting to answer.

"Same thing," Kol says in her silence "Our loyalties lie with both but one is usually thinking in the best interest of all as opposed to just a few. I don't know what Caroline's interest in you is but I don't think it's worth the risk to find out. Especially since Nik's interest in Katerina's went far beyond breaking Caroline's curse. I doubt Caroline's exactly aligns with Nik's but they often think more alike than she cares to admit."

"You can't keep me here, she's going to come for me."

Kol nods knowing how true her assessment of Caroline is. Whenever the hybrid had her mind on something, she was determined to get it done. And annoyingly relentless in doing so. Unlike his brother she didn't mind biding her time, playing along if it were determined on another party and was content with waiting until they would play along as opposed to going head first into dramatics. Though he had to wonder if she would see this as history repeating from one doppelgänger to the next and let her rage over shadow her love for Lucy and the young witch's concerns. "Your use and residence here will be nonexistent in a day's time. If all goes to plan you'll be the last of your kind. If not," he pauses "then...well we tried." He smiles then leaves without another word, ignoring her calls after him as he speeds off into the night.

* * *

"This was nice," Bonnie comments as she and Stefan exit the auditorium and out into the cold air of the night along with the few occupants in attendance to the latest addition to the current supernatural craze. Over the years, quite a few films, television shows and books alike had been getting closer to the real thing and she had to wonder if the community were growing bolder and veering out for profit. Or if society were on the brink of another hunt to make them a thing of the past. But unlike those prior, this one was laughably far from the case and she had to admit that this was an extremely welcomed relief from the growing chaos surrounding her. But the lack of a response to her admission worries her and makes her want to take her words back.

She sees it coming from a mile away and yet she does nothing to stop it. She can't help but tremble at the familiarity and nearly loses her breath as relief floods her. For the first time in years she feels light, sent back to the time when this wasn't something that she deprived herself of and quickly loses herself in it. On their own volition her hands move until they're on either side of his face then to the back of his neck as she pulls him closer, moaning at the feel of his body practically molded to hers and she's vaguely aware of an embarrassing scent permeating the air as his lips continue to brush against her own. Though as it goes on she can't help but notice the differences. While that same urgency is present whenever she found she found herself between him and whatever he had acting as a barrier to prevent her from getting away from him, she didn't feel as if he was anywhere near losing his breath. Her ears come up empty in their search for the sound of his heart beating to the point she was afraid that it would burst out of his chest knowing that he got carried away and she would have to be the one to separate them. Contrary to the first time there's no hesitation, no innocence, nothing tentative about it. His tongue is teasing and from the way his hands move from the small of her back to her hips just as she feels her knees buckle he's fully aware of his effect on her and unlike in his first lifetime it's clear that he knows that he's not the only one that wants this. But what fully sends it all crashing down is when instead of the feeling of the cotton fibers of his shirt under her fingertips to keep herself upright she's met with the feel of leather and she quickly pushes at his chest and opens her eyes.

As soon as their eyes meet she feels her own water once she spots that despite the confusion at her pulling away they hold that same warmth they always did and she's surprised to see the dazed look on his face instead of the smug look she was expecting once she manages to fully come to her senses. It then registers that she has him pressed against the bricks of the building. Though he does not seem to mind one bit by the way he happily obliges when she closes the space she's managed to create between them and met with no resistance as she chases after what he's started. Despite what their positions imply she's the one who's losing. And she quickly realizes that this was his plan all along. Make the first move then whatever was to happen after was on her. And yet she can't bring herself to pull away. She's coming off as frustrated and desperate, and she's angry at herself for allowing herself to play into him. Managing to cling onto that feeling of anger she forces herself to pull away from him but can't bring herself to remove her grip on his Henley that she's somehow managed to find underneath the leather. And she only opens her eyes when she hears,

"I shouldn't have done that." Stefan breathes out.

"What?" Bonnie looks up at him confused and feeling dread wash over her when he slips away from her. Forcing herself to stay where she stands and not run after him when he creates an amount of space between them that despite it all, she doesn't want.

"I should have waited. Until the third date. Now I'm going to come off as easy and you'll have no respect for me."

Bonnie stares at him for a moment then closes her eyes trying to rein herself in and not entertain him but fails when she catches the smug look in his eyes. Paired along with his words, it's a clear indication of him spending too much time with his brother. Though she can't help but feel a bit happy at the burial of their hatchet, the only thing bothering her being the worry that it's only temporary and not for good as she wants it to be. "Assuming you'll get a second."

"This wasn't the first."

Bonnie frowns at him "Then what was it?"

"An excuse to have you to myself for more than five minutes anywhere other than in the middle of the woods. You were right when you said we never had one."

Bonnie sighs regretting her words "Stefan, I-"

"I should have never treated you like you were some dirty little secret. I never meant to make you feel that way."

"I didn't," Bonnie tries but he continues as if she hadn't said anything at all.

"Even now, I'm doing it again," he says as he looks around them "We're out in the middle of nowhere. I don't want you to feel like I'm embarrassed to be seen with you. I know that I don't have a right to ask you this after that but I would like it if you would give me the chance to make it up to you."

Bonnie can only stare at him as she's unable to speak at all. Any response that she'd be able to get out would only further his beliefs on their past. She could admit that she could see where he was coming from but it wasn't as if they had much of a choice in a town like Mystic Falls back in his first lifetime. The fact that he was seeing her at all when raised by the type of man that his father was never even allowed his apparent point of view to cross her mind.

"Tomorrow at seven o'clock, there will be a car waiting for you." he says after staring at her for a moment watching as a worried look settles on her face "If I don't see you then I'll leave you alone."

Was she that easy to let go? It's a selfish thought, especially after all that she's done to him. So she chooses against voicing her concern but her mouth appears to have a mind of its own as she hears her own voice asking,

"...that's it?"

"You're out of excuses but there's only so much rejection that I can take. One hundred and forty six years of it was more than enough."

"I'm not trying to guilt you into doing anything you don't want." he rushes to get out when he sees the guilt cloud her face "But I hope that you'll at least consider it."

"And if I told you I didn't have to?"


End file.
